Lizard Skinned Beauty: A Modern Fairy Tale
by tiny.little.robots
Summary: Athrun is a young man who is struck with a family curse, and it can only be broken by a female blue blood! But what happens when he meets an edgy rocker chick named Cagalli?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: **xD I couldn't resist. I just had to. i know I haven't been updating the other fanfics...yes I am BAD. BUT i think I'm actually going to update this I'm not promising anything right now. Just send me a million private messages if you want me to update.

It looks long, but it's not, its quick read!

BTW Hope you guys like it. It's a modern fairy tale!

* * *

Lizard Skinned Beauty: A Modern Fairy Tale

Chapter 1

From behind the mirror sat Athrun Zala, the boy with an unusual face. He had a smile spread on his thin lips as he continued to listen to the girl speaking sweetly to him. He was amused of how much undying passion smeared with hatred; she had when talking about her vain sister.

She could not see him. In her dim eyes, all she could see was her own pretty reflection, while Athrun had full view of the pig tailed haired girl.

A wide and bright grin had taken over her face. "Athrun," she said with full and genuine cheerfulness, changing the subject hastily. "Can you please show yourself to me? It's so fun speaking to you, I think... I'm ready to finally see you…"

Her grin became wider as her eyes glittered and beamed with hope of him showing himself to her.

_Yeah, you only like talking to me because I'm listening to all your hateful comments about your sister…_he scornfully and oddly self-righteously thought.

Athrun shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and scratched his head, with a frown destroying the pretty smile that had sheeted his face a few moments before. "I...don't know…," he mumbled, "Do you really want to see me?"

"Yes!" she squealed, her voice had become awfully high pitched that Athrun felt like he couldn't bear it.

He began to believe she was getting annoying and too much teddy bear-like.

Although, she was cute and sweet, Athrun wasn't _in love _with her, in any sort of way. But it was still enjoyable for him to speak to her. He found her comments on fashion and insults towards her sister entertainment to him.

Her strawberry hair continued to bounce with glossiness, as it always did in the 'Meeting' room.

The 'Meeting' room was a special room in The Zala's gigantic house (or you could call it mansion if you want.) This 'Meeting' Room was a room where Athrun met all the fellow beautiful blue bloods. They did not see him; they could only hear his delicate and genuine voice, coming out of the unnoticeable speakers that surrounded the room.

The women, who were ages 20-27, usually sat on a richly made couch waiting to meet the infamous but full of royalty, Athrun Zala.

Most of the women never noticed that he was hiding behind that golden rimed mirror, until he told them. It made him try to resist a laugh every time a woman came to the mirror only to put on makeup on their faces.

The routine was suppose to be: meet them one by one and speak to them about things for about forty minutes.

But he would follow his _own_ routine, which could be good or bad, depending on the situation. First he would start off with a few questions and speak for them for about thirty to forty minutes. Then he would step into the room and watch the woman scream in horror as they saw his face.

Why so soon? You may ask. It was either because he was so bored when he was talking to the woman OR he instantly didn't like the woman OR he just knew they wouldn't handle looking at his _distorted _face. Which in this case, first impressions count!

Every time he did come out, revealing the 'monster' to the women, they would always shriek and run out the door in striking terror, while his mother (who was so cautious about his situation) would be crying and scolding him for showing his (or in his mother's case great-great-great-great and so on…grandmothers) face way too early. The words his mother always used were words he'd heard so often before.

Nicol (who was the Zala's families butler/almost like brother/runner/servant/close friend) would be chasing his lungs out after the screeching girls. When he finally caught them (which 99 percent of the time he did) he'd force them to sign a 'Gag' form, so that they would vow never to speak about this to anyone or else they will suffer the pain.

Thankfully, Nicol, who was also an orphan that was very useful and trained, had a pair of expensive Nike running shoes with him, replacing the dress shoes, he now, never wears. After months of running, his speed rivaled a cheetahs.

"Meyrin…," he murmured into the mike trying hard to sound perfectly clear and heartening, "You might not like what you see..."

Athrun had a small glistening hope within that she would change her mind about seeing him in person.

She shook her head non-stop with the childish giggles escaping from her mouth. "Trust me Athrun…I like you way too much to even judge your appearance. I just really do wanna see you right now, so that I could…," she leaned over closer to the mirror and then whispered, "…kiss you…"

Athrun narrowed his jade eyes on her, with skepticism in them. He backed away, as though she was going to jump through the mirror onto him and kiss him, which he wouldn't like _at all_.

A cliché thought ran through him like a bolt of lightning. He scowled. He knew what was going to happen if Meyrin saw him. Nicol would be getting more fit than ever, when chasing the crazy screaming Meyrin.

Athrun wouldn't have his feelings hurt, anyways. He was completely used to it, since rejection was always and sadly by his side.

Rejection was what he had gotten used to. It was something he always expected when meeting a new blue blooded girl. If only his life was a fairy tale. But Athrun didn't believe in stories like those ones. They were filled with so many happy endings, the beautiful girl always ended up with the beautiful boy. Such stories like these had given so much hope for Athrun to find the perfect girl who would actually accept his face before getting to know him. All that hope he once had when he was a teenager had been pulverized.

He frowned, almost remembering the day he first got rejected. Rejection and humiliation was what he felt that day when he met Luna.

What was beautiful about her on the outside was terribly nasty and disgusting on the inside.

What was ironic was the fact that Luna and Meyrin were sisters. It was already strange enough to Athrun that Meyrin takes Luna's sloppy 2nds.

Athrun already knew Meyrin hated Luna. She most likely envied her. Sometimes or perhaps most of the time she'd mention how much Luna got what ever she wanted. It _slightly_ bothered him whenever Meyrin would bring up the subject of Luna,but it was kind of fun ranting on her. That's probably how Meyrin and Athrun got along in the first place. It's weird how despising one person can bring people together.

* * *

From a far Athrun's crazy mother, Lenore and apparently the 'MatchMaker' Murrue were sitting down on a couch munching delightful biscuits while watching Meyrin from the wide flat screen TV.

"Do you like this girl, Murrue?" asked Lenore, taking another handful of biscuits; she was totally oblivious, that those cookies will make sure she would gain weight. She then passed the package of cookies to Murrue.

Murrue shook her head pleasantly, having enough of those cookies. "No thanks…," she said shoving the cookies away.

"Oh, I see, so you don't like Meyrin Hawke." She took another bite of the sweetening cookie.

"Well, I don't know," she said, staring straight out the window, watching the birds hum their song. She then continued on, "I don't trust the Hawke family. They're full of impolite and malicious beings. Her mother is spending their fortunes on drugs while her father is in jail for selling drugs. Also, their daughter, Luna, is such an unclean girl. No purity in her…"

Lenore only nodded, not seeming to listen anymore, since her eyes were trapped on the TV screen. But Murrue hadn't noticed, so she continued spilling out her opinion on the Hawke family.

"Oh, dear Lord…I hope for their family to get better. Meyrin is the only girl in their entire family who isn't messed up or crazy. I heard rumors flying about how their Aunt was getting beaten by her husband. Then she killed him after. Now she's in jail." She sighed, clearly showing all her sympathy for that messed up family.

"I'm just hoping that Athrun is wise enough not to choose this girl. But if he really likes her then he should...right Lenore?"

Murrue finally turned her head to Lenore, only to find her jaw drop to the floor.

"What's wrong, Lenore?" asked Murrue, rubbing her back. She did not need to know what had just happened, since she already predicted it. No surprise there.

Lenore yelped and covered her mouth. She shook her head slowly, her eyes shut tightly.

Murrue didn't take any pity for her, since she's seen this happen many times. It was so repetitive; it was almost like a déjà vu except with different women all the time. "Oh, dear, did Athrun show his self again?"

She glanced at the screen only to see Meyrin running out the door.

* * *

Nicol had shamefully developed little pools of sweat under his armpits. His legs didn't stop moving, he did not withdraw them.

In his skinny hands, which were mostly used for playing the piano and the violin, he clutched a soon to be crumpled 'Gag' form and a pen.

Panting, he cursed under his breath, as he resisted a rest. "Where is she?" he said, in between struggling breaths.

He looked around the Zala lawn, which was overflowing with beautiful and romantic sculptures, which had been resting there for 4 decades.

Nicol scratched his lettuce colored hair, in frustration. "She must have joined the track team back when she was in high school. She's so fast at running."

He looked up to the bright blue sky, and spotted a white fluff hovering over the sun, taking its arms and embracing it. He smiled, but then frowned when the image of his close friend Athrun barged into his mind.

"Athrun should come outside…he'll love it," he mumbled to himself. He was about to turn back to the Mansion, but…he heard a high pitched voice, screeching "Open the damn gate! Get me out damn it!"

He looked to the gate, only seeing Meyrin banging onto its lock.

Nicol stopped floating into thoughts of the great Mother Nature and started running to her, with a burning determination in his chocolate eyes. He had caught every woman who ran out the aged mansion; ever since Athrun started dating. He did not want to fail the overly kind Zala family.

He finally was near Meyrin.

She turned to him, her eyes clutching fear in them. She then barked at him, "STOP! HAVE MERCY!" She was now sobbing. Had she really been that frightened?

Nicol had seen Athrun's face many times before. When they first met, both were nine years old. When he saw Athrun's supposedly horrifying face, Nicol was only frightened a little bit.

There was a startling catch in her sobbing, which made Nicols fragile mood touch some of her dejected emotion.

Nicol tried to lay his hand on her shoulder, to just comfort her but she coldly jerked it away.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed without looking him in the eye.

Nicols frown deepened as he flinched at her horrific high pitched scream.

He then pushed the paper and pen into her hands which stopped her from concealing her tear stricken face. "Please sign this…"

"Why?" Her voice was grasping anger and blood vengeance.

He shifted, foot to foot, thinking of a good reason. None came. He was confronted with such a question that he did not have an answer to. So he ridiculously said,"Because you have to."

She shot a deadly glare at him. "What a great reason," she said with pure sarcasm in her voice.

Nicol gulped and caught a glimpse of the complicated lock behind her. Something finally popped up in his void mind. "You have to sign this, or else we'll never let you out of here." His voice was fully stern with a touch of fake grimness.

She scowled at him and wedged out her middle finger at him.

Nicol shuddered. It frightened him, that such a sweet looking innocent girl could be so evil and obnoxious.

Then her eyes were following the fancy words that plastered the classy paper, when she was finished she glanced at him.

Nicol forced on an un-genuine smile onto his lips, hoping that he could fool her into thinking he knew what was _actually _written on it. It was surprising to him that he himself didn't even know what was written on it, even though he was so close to the Zala family.

She then smiled back at him; her smile was so full of life.

Nicol was relieved when he saw her smile. He watched her use the sapphire 'Made in Europe' pen to sign the form.

"All done," she said, gracefully, adjusting her yellow designer sweater, which apparently to Nicol looked like the top of a yellow ice cream cone with big buttons on it.

He held out his hand, receiving the form and paper. "Thank you, Mam. We appreciate your co-operation."

She giggled and said, "You're funny. Now that it's done, can you please open the gate?"

Nicol felt the heat rise up to his cheeks. "Sure."

He then took out his unreleased cell phone the Zala's gave to him. "Please open the gate, Patrick Sir."

Within seconds the major aged gate slowly opened in front of them.

She nodded to him with a grin. "Thank you, loser." She ran out the Zala property, in a blink of an eye.

Nicols mouth opened to say or most likely shout something, but he couldn't, he was frozen and lost for words. She tricked him!

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _He yelled to himself in his mind.

He looked at the paper with worry, searching for her 'signature'. He didn't find it, instead he found in her hand writing 'You will pay!'

* * *

"Look mother, you shouldn't be so angry. I mean, you should already know this was going to happen anyway," complained Athrun. He continued to look at his mother's tear stained face. _Not again, why do you always have to over exaggerate? _

"You don't understand…" She sobbed and blew her nose into a thick tissue. "Why did you have to show your g-"

"Great-great-great- great and so on…grandmother's face," finished Athrun, with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Why? Why! Don't you understand, that I want that disgusting face off of you!" she shouted, angrily. She took another thick tissue from the box on his table and blew in it.

"Yes, I do," he muttered, without caring about what she had to say. He wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. It just went through on ear and out the other. He looked away from his mother, resisting the urge to say 'Yes, you say that all the time, Mother! Why don't you just put me in the circus?'

"Then why did you show _that _face!"

"Because she really wanted to see me," he answered, with his voice as dull as a brush of grey. He was being honest at least.

Before Lenore could shout another few harsh words at Athrun, Patrick, his father, came into the room.

"What did he do this time?" Patrick asked with annoyance in his tone, he scratched his head that was almost full of grey hairs.

Athrun had already sense that his father knew what was going on. His father could care less about his face but Patrick was the kind of guy who would do anything for his wife. So, Patrick was always on Lenore's side.

"He showed his face too early!"

Patrick heavily groaned, he was about to let the words, which Athrun heard so often, escape from his mouth, but Athrun interrupted.

"Save it, Father, I know what you're going to say…"

"Very well then. I shall speak to you later…" after that, Patrick lips pressed together, into a hard line and gave Athrun a disappointed and disapproving look, which sent Athrun a strange tingle down his spine.

The way his father looked at him, made him feel as though his father was prepared to send him out into the outside world, which Athrun had not much knowledge of it.

But Athrun knew he wouldn't kick him out. But he had no such confidence about it either.

He just didn't like being looked down on by his quiet and stealthy father.

Patrick then went out of Athrun's large bedroom with Lenore holding his arm tightly. She was sobbing hysterically, complaining about Athrun's behavior.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Athrun eyes wandered to his acoustic guitar.

The guitar was laying on his King sized bed, waiting for its strings of harmony to be strummed.

Without any hesitation, he lifted it up from his bed and onto his lap, grasping the smooth neck of the guitar.

He strummed each of the six strings, on by one, listening to each sound carefully, to see if it was tuned right.

The graceful sound of the acoustic guitar always gave him some sort of extraordinary serenity that he cherished the most. It always knew how to calm him down whenever he felt any troublesome feelings.

But right now, he didn't know how he felt. Should he be disappointed at himself for not following his mother's wishes? Or should be frightened of his father?

Instead of floating in un-blissful thoughts, he decided to brush his fingers on the angelic strings, playing a familiar song that seemed to be trapped in his head from time to time.

He continued to sing and play the song that was filled with so much tranquility. Each word flowed like a river of beautiful words. The way the song was put together was too perfect, almost ironic.

"_Take my hand, I give it to you…"_ he sang, letting its elegant melody run through his singing and strumming. _"Now you owe me, all I am."_

* * *

"_You said you would never leave me,"_ she sang into the mike, jumping up and down the stage, with her voice still sounding stunning and strong. _"I believe you, I believe." _

The bass player and the other two guitarists were head banging, while letting their fingers run through the metal strings. Their energy was unmistakable; the crowd went wild when the bass player jumped off the enormous stereo that had their music slithering out of it.

"_I could feel you, all around me… Thickening the air I'm breathing"_

The drummer's floppy brunette hair was bouncing in the air full of moisture, while his over used drum sticks were slamming onto the drums, giving a captivating beat, with the mixture of electric guitars and the lead singers charming voice.

"_Holding on to what I'm feeling...savoring this heart that's healing…"_

Her tongue continued to dance behind her moving lips. She closed her eyes, feeling herself fall right into the song, for its last and final chorus. She felt the heat of the vivid lights on her as she twirled around, spinning and whirling as she sang with hands in the air.

"_I could feel you all around me…thickening the air I'm breathing...holding on to what I'm feeling…" _

And at that moment when she sang the last cherished words…

"_Savoring…this heart that's heals…" _

The small crowd went even wilder, screaming like hyenas, wanting for more. The shouts and whistles were filled with the vibe of intense desire of wanting more, since the last seven songs the band 'Broken Anarchists' played gave them so much energy.

The energy of the crowd made her grin and swell up with pride. It was strange but cool how a small crowd around 50 to 60 had so much energy.

She glanced at the lead guitarist whose azure eyes seemed to grasp happiness in them. He smiled at her one of his glittering smiles.

The lead singer took a drink of her enormous water bottle that was lying on the stage. She noticed how much it had been beaten around, most likely by the bass player and her, since they were hurdling up and down the stage most of the time.

"You rock!"

"I love you guys!"

"More!"

The compliments made her chuckle. Breathless from singing seven songs in a row, she shouted into the mike. "Guys, I can't really speak right now…" she wasn't an inch surprised that her voice was overly hoarse and raspy. She coughed. "Sorry, if we can't play another song, because of me…but… you guys are an amazing crowd. And we enjoyed playing for you all! I hoped you loved us!"

The crowd shouted more encouraging words to them.

She glanced back at the two guitarists and beckoned them to her sides.

"Don't forget to give a round of applause for Auel and Sting of the 'Lunar Ticks' for playing with us!" she yelled.

Sting and Auel bowed and then played a few different riffs on their electric guitars, each one seperate from one another.

The crowd hollered and whistled thunderously.

After that, the whole band came off stage to backstage, with the crowd still cheering.

Kira, the drummer who was also the lead singer's twin brother, wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders. She felt the oceans of sweat under Kira's armpits. She grimaced.

"That was a sick gig!" yelled Kira, over the deafening music the next band was playing.

"So is your sweat!" she shouted back, snatching the bass player's water bottle. She poured the last drops of water onto his sweat smothered head.

"Hey! Who jacked my water bottle?" they heard Shinn yell monstrously; strangely his yell was mixed with a death metal screamo.

Cagalli took a glance at him and felt the tips of her mouth go upwards.

He was sitting down on the cold backstage floor grasping his electric bass guitars neck, and playing it at the same time, without the amp. He was singing, or more like screaming a song about wondering who stole his water bottle.

"Dude, calm down," Sting laughed, whipping a bottle _full _of water at and for Shinn. "You're probably louder than the band that's playing right now!"

Shinn abruptly stopped playing, and caught the water bottle. He shrugged. "Whatever, they suck balls compared to us." A smug and eerie smirk was plastered on his face.

Cagalli smacked the back of his head and sat on the floor beside him. "You're so rude! This band is actually pretty good."

Shinn rubbed the back of his head. "You know I was just kidding…you hurt me all the time…" He clutched his heart then pretended to slit his wrists with an invisible knife.

"The pain and insanity of Shinn's heart lurks beneath the love he has for the one who does not love him back," murmured Auel in the most Shakespeare and poetic imitation tone. "His pain is inevitable."

It was a joke Auel and Shinn shared back in their days of High School. Shinn and Cagalli were dating for one year in high school. Though, it didn't seem much like dating at all, since both knew too much of each other. They acted more like best friends.

Kira wasn't happy when he found out they were dating. He was pretty much pissed off.

They 'broke' up after one year. After that Shinn purposely acted like he was depressed just to annoy Cagalli, which worked out a success. They got into small un-serious and funny arguments just to amuse themselves.

"Well said, indeed, dear friend of mine," stated Shinn with a lame British accent.

"Guys, we have to get out of here…" Kira said with urgency in his voice. "Stop fooling around. It's two a.m. And I'm dead sleepy. "

Cagalli got up and slid her fingers through her damp blonde hair. "Gross my hair is greasy."

"That's 'cause you were jumping around the whole time, stupid," muttered Kira, who was pushing the door open.

Cagalli scowled at him. "You're greasier than all of us combined and _you_ were _sitting_ on a stool!"

"You guys pack your stuff," he shouted, being ignored once again. It was just the guitarists who had to put their guitars in their guitar case and carry it to the van. Kira and Cagalli didn't have to, since the drums and mike were already set up in the 'Rock' Club.

Kira wiped the drool of sweat slithering down his temple and started to sulk. He pushed the back door to the outside and left the four inside.

He whipped out a pack of cigarettes out of his torn jeans pocket. He watched the leaves tumble and dance around in the dim street light. He checked his watch, the large hand on 2 and the small on 6. "Two thirty A.M, great," he said to himself.

It was late, but not as late as it used to be. He remembered the old times, when Cagalli, Shinn and him were just ignorant teenagers just playing in the Hibiki basement. It was funny because Shinn taught Cagalli how to do a death metal scream, and she was pretty good at it but she rarely did it because she didn't want to destroy her vocal chords.

Occasionally Auel and Sting would come over to play with them. And today was one of those days were they played with them.

When they started playing gigs at eighteen, they still and were playing covers of different songs. They were good, great even.

One night, the day after Cagalli and Kira had graduated High School, their beloved parents, were found dead.

A drunken teenager was driving and crashed right into their car, on their wedding anniversary. Both were dead at the scene.

Cagalli and Kira were devastated. After a few months of their death, they both realized they didn't have enough money for both of them to go to University. So, they decided to play Gigs as their job at 'Rock' Clubs, to raise money.

They are twenty years old now, and have been playing as a band with Shinn for three years. The three of them have been living in a run down apartment together after Cagalli and Kira given their house to their frail grandparents.

When Kira lit up his cigarette, he caught a glimpse of a man walking towards him. He could not make out his face, because the dim light did not reach it. Instead, a dark shadow was blanketed on him.

The man approached him, with a light grin on his lips.

Kira could see his face clearly now. The first thing he noticed was the eye patch on the man's left eye, it gave him an impression of that the man was a pirate. But he knew he was wrong.

"Is Yula, in there?" His voice was hushed and low.

Kira didn't say anything. He blew a swirl of smoke in the air. He held the cancer stick amid his middle and index finger. He put it out of his mouth and replied to the man. "Why do you need her?" he asked with suspicion in his voice.

"I'm offering her something," he mumbled not looking at him straight in the eye.

"Like what?"

And at that awkward moment, Cagalli Yula Hibiki was out of the club, holding Auel's guitar case. "Who's the pirate guy?"

Sting laughed at her silly question while grabbing his guitar case. Auel and Shinn walked out right behind him.

"Dude, shut up, he wants something from her," Shinn sneered, eyeing the man with mistrust.

Sting shut his mouth and exchanged glances with Auel, when they found Cagalli speaking to the man privately under a lamp post.

* * *

Athrun slid his acoustic guitar into its stand and slipped into the sheets of his bed, wanting to immediately fall into slumber.

He heard light knocks on his door that seemed to echo throughout his room. He recognized who it was, since the only person who ever knocks lightly on his door was Nicol.

He got up from the bed and sat on it instead, staring at his door. "Come in," he yelled aloud.

The door slowly opened revealing Nicols forced-on smile.

Athrun raised an eyebrow. He knew that look, the un-sincere smile Nicol had when bad news was mailed through his mouth to Athrun. "What is it?"

"Sir Athrun, forty or more, women from around the world, will be meeting with you tomorrow morning at eight thirty AM. I'm sorry. Your mother wanted me to deliver this message to you."

Athrun frowned at Nicol. "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Nicol finally noticed the predictable disappointment on Athrun's face. "I will be leaving now." The door delicately went shut.

"Damn..." was all he could say or more like shout. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

* * *

"It's a deal." Cagalli shook hands with the eye patched man, with a smirk on her face.

"I knew you'd agree," he said with a witty smile. "I'll see you tomorrow at seven."

_Seven! I don't even wake up that early! Shit. I'm going to look like crap!_

He then drove away in his slick black car. Cagalli couldn't help but notice the red headed girl in the passenger's seat.

She walked back to the band members, who were chattering away.

They all stopped and looked at her with a questioning gaze.

She chuckled and then said, with pride in her voice, "Guess what? I think I made us six thousand dollars richer."

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Yes! Cagalli is in a band and she could do screamo. WOOT. The band isn't celebrity famous, just indie.

I know there's no AsuCaga action yet..but keep on reading...I'll explain more about Athrun's curse in the near future. This is pretty much a combo of fairy tales. (Penelope, Beauty and the Beast, etc.) I'll put a twist to it though...

^.^AND Review!Even if you don't really have anything to say.

* * *

Just to clear things up, I'm putting the positions of the members in the band.

Broken Anarchists

Cagalli: Lead singer/lead guitarist

Kira: Drummer

Shinn: Bass Guitarist/Backing Vocals

Auel (_alternative_ member): Lead Guitarist

Sting (_alternative_ member): Other Guitarist

If you're wondering what song was Athrun and Cagalli were singing... its All Around Me by my favourite band Flyleaf! ^_^

Hmm...I wonder who the eye patch man was. I'm debating between two guys for the eye patch dude.

* * *

If you have any questions please ask them, I will be replying to them and if you really want me to continue then maybe I will. I don't expect this to get a lot of reviews, but it doesn't matter I'm writing this for practice and fun and for ASUCAGA! AsuCaga OWNS.

REVIEW! xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: **OMG. I promised myself I would upload this until I was done Chapter 3, but I only managed to finish 2 pages. xD Sorry guys. Oh yeah, I decided to make the Chapters shorter. Is 5 pages short enough? 'Cause Chapter 1 was around 8 pages. LOL I don't want you guys to get a eye sore.

Anyways here's a Chapter 1 Summary, incase you forgot.

**Chapter 1: **

Athrun is a young man struck with a family curse due to his great-great-great and so on grandmother, well that's according to his troublesome and desperate mother.

The only way to break the horrid curse is to find a young blue blooded lady who would love Athrun with all her heart until death due them apart.

But lately no such luck has fallen into his grasp. Every women he seems to find are never willing to except his curse, no matter how descriptive the 'Gag' form explains the curse.

Athrun is now willing to give up and is growing more and more annoyed by the repetitive blue blooded responses.

Meanwhile, a young lady named Cagalli is in desperate need for money for her and her brother's college/university fund after the death of their parents.

They now live in a crappy apartment with a long time friend named Shinn, who doesn't have the same dreams as them but is willing to help them raise money by playing gigs in 'Rock' Clubs, coffee shops, stores and other places.

One day, after the band is done playing a gig with two extra guitarists -Auel and Sting who have been friends with them since high school- A mysterious eye-patched man approaches lead singer Cagalli and offers six thousand dollars to her. Even though it is not enough for Kira and Cagalli, she accepts the offer, willing to do anything for the eye-patched man.

Little does she know that it involves making a young blueblooded man fall in love with her.

**REVIEW REPLIES: **_(this is my first time doing this.)_

_Critical_**_: _**x) You will find out later, hopefully!

_Reeann_: Aww, thank you so much. I tried updating soon, sorry if i failed xD.

_FadingxAmaranthx: _LOL Thank you! I like your user name, I wondering what it means! :D

_ThousandBirds_: Yes! I hope you let your imagination run wild. I will reveal it in one of a the chapters (if i could finally reach the other chapters!) xD

_An Instant King_: Yup, I will explain. It's in the 'Gag' form, but i hadn't written it yet. Thank you so much for reviewing, Instant King! =D

_AsuCaga01_: You're so sweet, i tried updating sooner. To be completely honest, i actually finished this before i uploaded Chapter 1. xD Thanks for reviewing! i really appreciate it.

_DaylightCraziness_: i don't really read or watch a lot of anime, so i wouldn't know about that anime u were talking about, I just have an obsession over AsuCaga. xD LOL Yup, i think i kinda did that on purpose, reason is i think it'd be more interesting if Nicol played the Violin than the Piano since i was kind of tried of the piano idea (no offence piano lovers! The Piano is awesome though!) ROTFL, sorry if the term blue blood reminds you of an alien, but I'm going to keep it that way. xD Don't worry, I'll mention the blue blood term in chapter 3!

Thanks to all who reviewed for Chapter 1, and who put this on story alert. I completely appreciate it! You guys are awesome! OKAY i'll shut up now and let you all read! :)

* * *

Lizard Skinned Beauty: A Modern Fairy Tale

Chapter 2

Kira decided to scream into her deaf ears. "Cagalli! Awaken from your slumber!"

Cagalli heavily groaned and kicked the bed sheets (instead of Kira), with tightened eyes. "Shut up and stop trying to sound like Auel!"

"He told me to tell-"

"Shut the hell up before I shove your drumsticks up your ass!" she yelled, stuffing her face into the fluffy pillow.

Kira threw sharpened glare at her. "This is getting ridiculous."

"_You're _ridiculous," she mumbled, with her voice muffled in her pillow. "What time is it, anyways?"

Kira folded his arms and threw on an arrogant smirk. "About 9:30 AM."

She abruptly sat up with her red streaked eyes, widened. "What the hell are you talking about!" She gave him a defiant stare.

"Not my problem." Kira shrugged while walking out of the room then shutting the door loudly.

"Oh, crap!" she screamed, falling off of her bed. She felt numbness crawl all over her legs. She finally realized that she was still wearing her tightened torn up jeans and a worn out t-shirt.

She quickly staggered out of her room, ignoring the mystified glances from her band members.

"Whoa! Why are you in such a rush?" Shinn asked, with his mouth opened wide enough to reveal the soggy cheerios in his mouth, as he pulled her arm closer to him.

"I was supposed to be out of here earlier!" She let go of his grip and fumbled to open the washroom door.

"Why?"

"I have no time for your stupid questions!" She shouted, trying to open the door. She kicked it with such force, after giving up. "Who's in the washroom?"

Shinn took another spoonful of mushy cheerios from his bowl. "Stings dying his hair, did you see how crazy his roots were?"

She covered his mouth with her hand. "Whatever Shinn…Oh, and can you _please_ stop chewing with your mouth open? That's disgusting."

At that moment she felt his cheerios covered tongue lick her hand.

She jerked her hand away. "You moron!" she cried, rubbing her palm on his shirt he wore for a few days now. That filthy boy.

Shinn snickered loudly, putting his hands out, surrendering.

"Hey Cagalli!" Sting called out, as he peaked though the washroom door. "What color should I dye my hair, Neon yellow or neon green?" He shoved the two boxes in front of her scowling face.

"Look, I really need to take a shower, and I could care less."

He smiled at her grumpiness, that usually came up since she wasn't a morning person like Auel. "Just tell me what you think."

She eyed the girls' hair carefully in the box, with an odd sparkle in her tired eyes. She couldn't even believe there would actually be this kind of dye and that people would be selling it. "I think…half of your hair should be the yellow and the other half, green."

Sting grinned at her with pride, while Shinn rolled his garnet eyes. It annoyed him that Sting seemed to be so amazed at everything Cagalli thought of.

"Genius! You're amazing Cagalli," he said in a star struck voice, that he purposely put on to irritate Shinn.

"Now that's just over-exaggerating, Sting," Shinn said with a sneer.

"Okay! I need to get into the washro-"Her voice seemed to be drowned out as Shinn and Sting were targeting each other with lighthearted comebacks.

She impatiently tossed Sting out of the washroom with her murmurs of apologies.

Cagalli shut the door with a sigh, giving thought to how life would be like if she lived with girls instead of filthy boys. She then let her worn out clothes tumble down to her ankles.

* * *

Athrun examined himself head to foot, in the reflective mirror and then adjusted his collar. Why should he even dress up when he's not even going to be seen half of the time?

He desperately moaned, not wanting to meet with the women all at once. Such agony he had to face everyday, where every women he'd meet would just scream and run away while his whiny mother would be sulking and scolding him. Very repetitve his everyday life was.

He stared at his face (or great great great and so on grandmother's face), and touched it, feeling its rough texture. His face was drawled with these, well at least half of it was. He wished he could tear it off, but doing so would inflict pain and he would only look uglier.

If only he had something to cover half of his face, so that nobody would notice.

The only time people _didn't _notice his hideous face was when he went trick or treating with Nicol. Everybody who saw him would treat him normally and compliment Athrun's creative costume. Truly, that was the time he was most happiest.

As a child he wished it was Halloween everyday, he even wished he was a misunderstood child who never really understood why he was different. Athrun felt silly now, looking back at those wishes.

"Sir Athrun, you have been informed many times, never to have a mirror in your room."

Athrun almost flinched, hearing Nicol shatter his thoughts. He frowned. "I know that. The only person who ever told me never to have a mirror was you."

"Your mother doesn't have any knowledge of this mirror. Shall I take it away? I should, certainly."

"Could you learn how to speak English?" Athrun spoke bitterly, with his head turned to Nicol. Athrun wasn't normally this bitter to him. When they were children they always learned together in little a classroom with little old Mindy teaching them everything they should know. They had such fun even though Nicol sometimes acted like a pushover.

Old Mindy, their teacher, died when Athrun was eighteen right before he started his quest on finding the right woman to marry. Old Mindy was so kind to Athrun and Nicol, she was like a grandmother to both of them.

She had called Athrun a very handsome boy many times, but Athrun thought she was kind of crazy to not see his disgusting face.

Nicol ignored Athrun's rude comment with calmness and decided to speak with a different vocabulary, finally he was not acting like a pushover he usually is.

"They're coming. So, you better hurry up, before your mom gets pissed off."

Athrun's blue eye brow raised in confusion as Nicol swiftly strolled out of his room.

* * *

Cagalli slumped in her seat, with a scowl plastered on her face. _Damn Kira, damn Kira! _She was still not ready, or even close to forgiving Kira for waking her up so early. But yet, she decided to think on the bright side, Kira was just trying to help her get up on time. Either way she'd still be heated if Kira didn't bother to wake her up. She'd be furious.

She let herself debate in her mind whether or not she should be pissed off at Kira or if she should be thankful. So far, each side wasn't winning.

"He's so ugly, I swear! If you saw his face you'd be so terrified just as I was!" Meyrin exclaimed with too much of exaggerated enthusiasm.

"Oh, c'mon, he can't be _that_ scary, Meyrin," replied Cagalli shutting off her thoughts about Kira and focusing her attention on what Meyrin was saying.

Meyrin turned to Cagalli, who was sitting in the car seat behind her. "Trust me, he's so hideous, you'd barf if you saw him!"

Cagalli knew Meyrin from her high school days. She wasn't that bad, not as bad as the other girls she knew. Meyrin was known to exaggerate a lot. She exaggerated about everything she spoke about. Cagalli didn't find it as annoying as other people did. She just found Meyrin pretty decent, not annoying but perfectly decent.

Before Cagalli could reply back, Meyrin asked her something. "Don't you think you're a little under dressed?"

Cagalli caught Meyrin frowning at her outfit. "Why should I dress nicely, who cares anyways?"

"Well, this guy you're meeting is pretty rich; don't you want to impress him?" The eye patched man said. His hands were firmly on the steering wheel. "He might not like under dressed women."

Cagalli looked at her own clothing. Pretty comfortable and pretty hardcore was what her clothes described her as. "What's wrong with jeans, chucks, a leather jacket and a t-shirt?"

"You should be wearing a dress," Meyrin cried out. "I have extra clothes I brought along, just incase _this _was going to happen…"

Cagalli completely noticed the stress on the 'this' Meyrin has said. Offended since she heard this many times before, she snapped, "Why the hell do people even care about fashion it's not like someone going to make fun of their clothing if their not wearing the latest fashion!"

The eye patched man gave a stern look at Meyrin, and she gulped and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Cagalli sighed then looked out the window and what caught her off guard was the lovely Victorian mansion sitting in front of her eyes. Her jaw dropped as the house mocked her. Suddenly, she had a change of heart."Okay, never mind that. I need to borrow your clothes."

* * *

Athrun sat behind the mirror watching each and every foreign girl talk to one another, while eating fat-free chocolate Nicol was serving on a sliver shiny plate

All these girls weren't much of an interest to Athrun. They all looked alike in some sort of way. Was it the way they were dressed? So rich and high fashion-liked. Or was it their hair? All done so perfectly they could have been in a magazine.

Bored and sleepy, he continued to force his tired emerald eyes to stay open.

* * *

Cagalli looked up at the intimidating mansion in front her, with her hands shuffled down the smooth pockets of her black leather jacket. "Are you sure they'd accept me?"

Meyrin giggled. "Probably, you look so pretty in that dress. But you'd be lucky if they didn't accept you."

Cagalli smiled a strained smile at Meyrin. "Okay…but don't you think I should take off the leather jacket?"

"It's not much of a bother. But, _he _put a camera in there."

"Smile!" Cagalli lifted her arm, hearing a snapshot as Meyrin grinned.

"You better take a picture of this scary lizard guy, or else _he'll _get mad at you," Meyrin pointed out. "It's fairly simple. He shows himself easily."

"Trust me, I will," Cagalli half-lied. She wasn't so sure if she could take a picture of this 'monstrous' and 'terrifying' guy Meyrin had described. She didn't even know what might happen to her if she doesn't get this lizard guy's face. The only thing she did know about this quest was to 'seduce' (as the eye-patched man had said) this guy into coming out and showing his face to her, which sounded so easy but was very difficult for her.

Cagalli wasn't the type of girl who would 'seduce' a guy into liking her. What was she supposed to do anyways? Strip naked? Hell no, she wouldn't do that in a million years. And plus, she had never had to try to make a guy like her, because she wasn't really interested in guys because she was too friendly to them. Guys gave up on Cagalli easily because she was an expert at friend zoning them.

"Well, we're about forty minutes late, which is bad…" mumbled Cagalli, with a touch of nervousness in her voice for the very first time. "I'm surprised they kept the gate open for this long."

"You'll do alright, Cagalli," comforted Meyrin with a reassuring smile. "He and I will be waiting in the car outside." She patted Cagalli on the back before leaving.

* * *

"There's one more female, Sir Athrun," reported Nicol as he came into Athruns side of the room where the women couldn't see Athrun and him.

"Is she foreign?" asked Athrun, who yawned and took the last chocolate from Nicol's plate.

"Well, no. It's Yula Attha. She was born around this area."

Athrun munched on his chocolate, with his straight and flawless teeth, if only the rest of his face was flawless. "Okay, then let her in, I guess. She's gonna leave anyways, just like the rest of them."

Nicol frowned at him, sad that Athrun wasn't the determined child he used to be. "You shouldn't think that way, Sir Athrun. Anyone of those women could be the One."

"Hah!" Athrun laughed hysterically at Nicol's choice of words. He was in a bad mood today, that's why he had been acting so cruel to his best friend Nicol. "Cut the crap, Nicol. That's never gonna happen."

* * *

As Cagalli entered the mansion, she thought of all the eerie rumours the guys had told her about this place. Shinn had said some spooky story about this witch entering the house and slicing and perforating a woman's fingers off because she didn't do what the witch wanted her to do. That was the first time Shinn decided to be desciptive.

Before he could reach the end of his story Kira slapped him at the back of the head with drumsticks. Kira had teary eyes, since he hated anything that involved blood and scary stuff.

She looked around the hall, spotting picture perfect paintings on the decorated wall. This place wasn't that bad. Sure this mansion was old, but it looked so brand new because of all the furnishings.

It was fairly dim in this mansion, there was barely any light. The only thing that was providing light was the light coming from a different room labeled 'The Meeting Room',

The servant was trailing right behind her, and she was aware of it. He had made her sign this 'Gag' form earlier, which she knew she was suppose to read, but didn't.

She walked toward the door and turned to the servant boy behind her. His face was so young and his tanned eyes were so full of a strange and child-like hope. "So, how long have you've been here?" she asked, with a welcoming smile.

The boy's cheeks flustered pink, he had not expected a girl to ask him questions, and normally he would just direct them to the room.

"I can not remember mam, but I know I arrived here when I was a little boy."

Her eyebrows rose behind her pretty blonde fringe. "Really? Don't you ever want to get out of here?"

"The Zala family is very kind to me. They've provided me with many things."

She rested her hand on his shoulder. "Aw, that's really sweet of them."

His cheeks evolved into a furious pink. "Would you like to come inside the room?"

"Of course."

He opened the door for her as she entered in.

"Thank you…umm…" She struggled to say his name because she did not know it. "What's your name?"

"Nicol." He hesitated as he walked inside the room with her

Cagalli grinned at that name, because it sounds like Nickel. "Cool name."

* * *

Athrun's sweet emerald eyes lit up as he saw this Yula person walk in with Nicol.

His eyes were drawn onto her, because of how different she looked. A leather jacket over the dress she was wearing made her look interesting.

She had on a pair of high raised chucks; it was checkered black and white. She was wearing a red halter dress that went just above her knees and showed some cleavage. Her sunshine coloured hair was cascading down her shoulders. Her hair was of medium length. She looked attractive yet edgy.

She sat down on a well furnished sofa beside a blonde woman.

The blonde women glared at her and walked away, as Yula only smiled slyly.

Athrun was off-guard when watching the pretty young Yula. He knew he shouldn't be off guard, but this was the very first time he really was.

Watching her, made the tips of his mouth go upward. She was so attractive in a down to earth way. As her soft looking lips moved, his heart started beating faster.

"You don't even know if she'll be interested after she sees your face, so don't count on it," he scornfully told himself.

He watched her talk to one of the foreign girls, both were laughing hysterically.

While hearing her rough but soft laugh, he felt his stomach tighten and maybe even do a couple of flips.

* * *

Cagalli couldn't help but laugh while tears were welling up in her eyes. She suddenly felt her cell phone growl and rumble inside her leather pocket.

"I've got to go to the washroom," she said not minding her un-blue-blooded language.

"Who is this?" she asked as soon as she arrived to the washroom which was just outside the meeting room.

"Cagalli, where the hell are you?" Kira shouted.

Cagalli rolled her eyes, and sat on the toilet seat. "I'm getting our money…duhh."

She examined the painted fruit that was hanging patiently on the brilliantly painted wall, while Kira was scolding and asking her questions she didn't care about and didn't answer to.

"They want us to play a gig," Kira finally said.

Surprised, Cagalli took her eyes off the fruit and cried with excitement," What? That's rare! What for?"

She could hear someone else shouting from the other end of her cell phone, this time it wasn't Kira's irritating voice. It was Shinn's.

"Yeah, so hurry up and come back to the apartment! They want us."

"What time?"

"Nine PM."

She got up from the toilet seat and started fixing her blonde hair. "Why the hell did you guys have to call now? I'm busy."

"Okay. Kira really felt like shouting at you and why are you busy? What are you doing?"

Cagalli heard something from outside the room that sounded like girls screaming and stomping.

"I think I know where you're at," Shinn said with his grumpy and unimpressed tone. "You're at a stupid pop boys concert aren't you?"

Cagalli's jaw dropped in utter disbelief. "Are you re-"

The screaming became almost ear splitting, it disrupted her 'nice' conversation with her buds. She shut her phone and barged out of the washroom.

"What's going on?" She asked as her eyes followed the trail girls running out the door.

Nicol was staring at them too, with his eyes cloaked with pity. He shook his head slowly. "I tried to warn him, I tried to warn him…" he murmured, miserably.

"Umm…Nicol, what just happened?"

Nicol recoiled, and then realized she was the only one not running away. "Miss Yula, did you see his face?"

"No. I was in-"

He rudely interrupted, without even noticing it. "That's brilliant! May you go into the Meeting room?" A smiled tingled on his lips.

Cagalli gave a questioning look. "Uh…alright then…" She awkwardly walked in the empty Meeting Room, which now screamed 'Fill the Void!'

It surely looked different now; much larger and even more luxurious than it had been, before it was sealed with model-like blue blooded creatures.

Cagalli felt out of place, as though she was a math text book filled in with science crap instead of math. It's been long since she felt out of place and she hated that feeling. She knew she didn't deserve to stand on the royal cement.

Cagalli was a rocker chick, not a prissy princess. She began questioning herself about why she even agreed to come here. The royal dude wasn't even in the room. How could she take a picture of him and give it to that eye patched man? How could she even 'seduce' the guy to come out and show his face? If only stupid Kira hadn't called, her job would've been done.

Taking a picture of a so-called hideous guy sounded so easy but was now a hard task to do.

"Alright then," she said aloud, without knowing Athrun was there behind the mirror watching her with steady eyes.

* * *

Athrun had fun driving out all the blue blooded girls out of the Meeting room, it made him laugh because of how their manners weren't as great as they should be, especially since they were blue bloods.

Blue bloods were supposed to be high and mighty. They were supposed to act kind and were supposed to have good manners. The girls had to be attractive and the boys had to be attractive too. They had to be this illusion of perfection.

Athrun didn't like being a blue blood; he wished he was the definition of normal, if there was a realistic definition of normal.

"Sir Athrun, there is still a lady in waiting for you."

"I know," he said, dully. "Tell her to go. Dismiss her."

Nicol gave him a startled look that read and could have been said 'what the hell are you talking about? This is your last chance!' But since he was well mannered, instead he said. "Sir, she is the only woman who had seen your face and wasn't deciding to withdraw."

"Well, just tell her to leave, she probably didn't see it."

"Yes, she has, Sir," replied Nicol, hoping he sounded convincing even though he has never lied in his life.

"Fine…whatever you say."

Nicol drew a humble smile onto his heartened face, as he saw Athrun's pair of eyes gazing at her with such interest as she had her fingers fluttering over the strings of his acoustic guitar.

He then asked, "Shall I accompany her?"

Athrun grinned showing his utterly white teeth. "That'll be my job."

"Shall I leave?"

"Yes, you may."

Then Nicol left the room, with a bliss tainted smile for Athrun-who was busy observing Yula- Nicol was not feeling any sense of guilt for the heavenly white lie.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Dun dun dun. xD Was long to read? Hopefully not! Please review and thanks for reading. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS! :D


	3. Chapter 3

** Authors Notes:** xD Yeah I have nothing much to say. I would have uploaded this earlier but i was busy. ^_^ ANYWAYS...thanks to all who reviewed Chapter 2 and those who put this to Story Alert! I appreciate the reviews a lot, it encourages me to continue

* * *

Lizard Skinned Beauty: A Modern Fairy Tale

Chapter 3

Murrue slammed her fist onto the coffee table, after watching the scene of blue blooded hyenas dashing out of the mansion.

"All these women I had picked out are all gone to waste!" she shouted, finally losing all the patience that had been sitting in her throat since she first started working with the Zala family. "I spent this whole week organizing this foreign speed date! I contacted bluebloods from Germany, Austrailia, Netherlands and so on! I had never had such a tough case! Usually I could match people easily and they last forever! Athrun is the toughest case I've ever dealt with! I am beginning to believe there is no hope for this young man!"

The heat was rising to her face as the anger (or something far more larger than anger) flared and exploded.

She tried to cool herself down with coffee (which was boiling hot also.) She spit it out in the cup as soon as she felt the blistering heat scrape her tongue.

And Lenore, was of course, busy whimpering and staring dramatically at her lap with her head shaking miserably. "Why does it have to happen to me? Why do I have to get-"

They suddenly stopped sulking in misery as soon as they heard the door frailly creak open.

Lenore looked up quickly, and spotted Nicol with a sweet smile tingling on his face.

She forced herself to smile sweetly and kindly to him even though she was terribly upset. "What is it, Nicol?"

"May you two look to the screen?" he asked with a gentle and polite voice.

Lenore and Murrue's eyes drifted to the wide screen TV that was hanging above them.

A gasp escaped from their mouths, as Nicol's smile evolved into a larger one.

* * *

Simple and lovable delicate words slipped through her lips as she gracefully sang, _"Oh__…kiss me..." _

It was alluring to Athrun, watching her fingers brush against the strings of his prized guitar. Everything he knew about her, which was so little, was alluring to him.

"_…beneath the milky twilight...lead me...down by the moonlit floor...lift your open hand..."_

Her eyelids were locked together in an angelic way as she was absorbed in the music she was playing. Athrun couldn't help but be in awe of her.

_"__Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance silver moon sparkling..." _

The harmony and words were so familiar to him; he's heard them before and was slightly mystified because he couldn't bring himself to remember where they came from.

_" __So...kiss me..."_

* * *

"Is she serenading him?" Lenore asked with delight and excitement swallowed in her voice.

"I suppose so, Mrs. Zala," Nicol said with a beaming look that had taken over his face recently.

Murrue was also smiling but for two reasons. One, her job here was almost done (Finally! Now she could hook up other future couples!). And Secondly, this was Athrun's chance on finding true love from a blue blood (hopefully) and losing his unpleasant face.

Doing the overly hopeful calculations in her head, it all added up to 'Happily ever after' for the Zala family and even her. Oh, how grimacing her hope was.

"Nicol, can you un-mute the television please? Murrue and I want to hear her lovely singing voice."

Nicol frowned shattering his once beaming face.

His frown was not because he thought Yula's voice was terrible which he didn't think was terrible since he hadn't heard it, _but_ because Lenore made a promise _or_ deal with Athrun that she was allowed to watch what happens in the 'Meeting' room but on only _one_ condition, she was not allowed to hear any of their conversations.

"Mrs. Zala, I'm afraid I have to go against your wishes."

"How come, Nicol?" she asked, sending him a baffled gaze.

How could she forget? Nicol thought helplessly in his head.

"Mrs. Zala, before Athrun began searching for blue-blooded women, he had a desire for you and Murrue to not hear any of his conversations with any of the women. Yet, he allowed you two to watch what happens in the meeting room," explained Nicol, without losing a breath or stumbling through words. He was very slick with explanations.

Lenore's face fell flat, as soon as realization hit her. "Oh, I completely forgot about that. Silly me," she said with nervous and disappointed chuckle.

"Oh my," she said still giggling in a psycho way that frightened Nicol out of his wits. "Is that a blood curling scream I hear?"

Murrue and Nicol then slowly turned their heads to the TV screen.

* * *

"You do realize, that being a blue blood you're not suppose to be looking through other's belongings," Athrun quickly stated in a overly cocky genius voice. Surprisingly he wasn't angry but he was amused by her horror-movie-like reaction.

"Well," she said offensively and embarrassingly while picking up the guitar that flew out of her hands and onto the royal floor seconds earlier. "If you didn't scare the living sh- I mean…err…if you hadn't frightened me like that, this incident wouldn't have happened!"

"It's _your_ fault in the first place for touching my belongings."

She glared at a random vase, since she didn't see this royal, yet apparently terrifying-looking Athrun guy. If her glare was lucky it would shatter that innocent vase to shards, but too bad she didn't have any sort of super powers. (If she did, she would have already killed a lot of things, since she had a fiery temper that can be set on fire whenever something was pissing her off. Athrun was lucky enough not to encounter it…yet.)

Athrun watched Yula shove his guitar-which she longed to steal but he didn't know that- onto its shimmering gold stand.

"How was I suppose to know you were still here watching me?"

As she said that, he let his eyes glide onto her hair. His brow furrowed with slight confusion and more amazement or adoration, however her hair had brought a pleasant smile on his wrecked up face.

The blonde on her hair was absolutely real, but the black inside was absolutely _fake_. But strangely, he a blue blood liked it. He found it attractive.

From all of the blue bloods he's seen in the past…they have never dyed their natural born hair.

"Did you hear a word I said? Or did you suddenly vanish into thin air?"

He remained silent, contemplating whether or not it was a good idea to scare her like that in the middle of the song she was beautifully singing. She was slightly getting annoying. But then again, he had a strange attachment to wanting to know more about her.

He continued to let his eyes observe her movements, as silence grew in the room.

She lifted her arm to the guitar and there was a sound of a camera's eyes flickering. As strange as the action was, Athrun was busy examining her appearance (or figure) with such admiration he didn't pay any attention to that strange action or sound.

She started to head out the door, and Athrun quickly stood up as though ready to protest. "Where are you going?"

Yula turned around and as she spoke her tone was established with bleak. "I have to buy you new strings…when I dropped your guitar, a few of the strings broke…"

Athrun sat down back onto his seat. "Oh," was all he could say in the mike at that moment.

"Do you want me to get them or not?"

_Well, I have a drawer full of strings…._Athrun thought, but he didn't say that aloud of course.

Awkwardly he said, "You could get them after you leave, then can come the next day. Unless…"

"I don't want to come back."

Her face was blank when she said it, and she seemed to have that look of not caring.

Athrun felt his heart sinking into his stomach without even realizing it.

"Umm…o-o-," he stumbled through words as he was grasping the mike firmly in his hands. "O-okay…um…have…a gr-great…life?"

Embarrassed he felt the shameful heat rise up to his tainted-ugly cheeks. _That was the most stupid thing to say, what the hell is wrong with you Zala? You're supposed to act like a noble blue blood. _After she had left the room, he scolded himself furiously and even felt disgrace toss away any of his small hopes of thinking this Yula blue blooded female would be interested in him.

* * *

_Okay, hopefully I convinced him that I didn't want to stay because of his rudeness. But that was the plan I worked out in my head. Sneak out, and wait until he goes out of his hiding place or whatever it is. _ Cagalli remembered seeing an unnoticeable door in the room where she knew he was hiding as soon as she picked up that beautiful guitar._ I didn't know he'd actually interrupt, but I just hope that my scream didn't sound too over-exaggerated. _

She quietly sighed hoping her sigh wouldn't echo in the halls of the mansion. She then whipped her camera phone out of her leather jacket pocket, just incase lifting her arm and taking a photo wouldn't work out. Cagalli put her cell phone to REC. mode. If she didn't get a picture of his face, at least she would be able to get a video of him.

She was crouched in a dark corner outside of the 'Meeting' room with her bare knees pressing against her chest. Cagalli didn't care whether or not her panties were showing underneath her dress. It was dark enough in the corner and the mansion seemed to be empty, so no one would see.

She was already convinced that Athrun Zala and Nicol were the only ones living in the mansion.

Despite the uncomfortable position she was in, she was excited to see how 'atrocious' this Athrun Zala guy actually looked. She didn't really have a clear picture in her head on how he would look because she didn't care how he looked. All she needed was a picture of his face and she was done. Then she would eventually, oh wait, she already got the money.

The eye patched man already gave her six thousand dollars. He gave it to her in advance. She thought it was a pretty stupid move to give her the money before she finished her job, she wasn't so confident she would get the picture.

Her thoughts were snapped off, like how a branch snapped so quickly, the instant she heard the door creak open.

With her heart making rapid drumbeats, she held up her camera phone to record what she could see.

Nothing.

She watched as Athrun walked out of the 'Meeting' room, he was completely oblivious to her presence in the dark corner.

_Oh, c'mon face me! _

All she could see was the back of him.

He was tall and was rather dressed very sharply as though he was an ideal Prince. Impressed, Cagalli's jaw could only hang open. Though she couldn't catch a glimpse of his face, she was struck with awe at how ravishing he looked from the back. Yet, his hair is what really captured her attention.

The color of his hair was of midnight blue, a mysterious and eerie color. She had never seen anyone with such a mysterious hair color in her life, even though she had seen many different and funky hair colors before.

She watched while her beautiful golden brown eyes glistened with admiration. _Prince Charming, isn't he? Judging by the looks of how he dresses. Oh jeez, Cagalli you haven't seen his face. _She tried hard to seep out of the cloudy state she was in, but this young man seemed to be everything she couldn't imagine encountering.

"I might as well give up. That one was actually interesting," she heard him mumble; his voice was soaked in misery. He continued to walk towards a different room "Hope hates me with an undying passion."

Then a yelp sputtered out through her lips. _Oh no,_ she thought. _Shit!_

"What was that?" He spun around hurriedly and at that instant Cagalli didn't do what she was supposed to do.

This was to take a picture of this young man's hideous face.

She had failed the task she was given. Instead she did what she was most likely to do if she didn't want to be caught. She buried her face into her knees, not revealing her face.

There was a pause. She didn't dare look up as she heard fading footsteps echoing in her ears. Then the air fell silent and she could no longer hear any of his footsteps.

After a few minutes, she urged herself to look up. Nobody was in the halls or at least lingering in them. For a moment she began to feel frightened and paranoid. She began to think about what gruesome and bloody things that can happen to her if she were to be caught. She shuddered at that thought.

_No stupid, _she told herself while trying her very best to take recovery. _You're Cagalli Yula Hibiki, not some scardy cat cry baby like Kira. You're supposed to be fierce and brave. _

She slowly stood up, regaining her intimidating and strong posture. She forced a strained smile on her face and felt a little better about herself.

Finally, realization knocked her head, like a bullet train. _Crap! _Her hands crawled towards her cell phone that slipped out of her grasp merely minutes ago. She flipped it open, and went to the videos section.

She looked for the video with Athrun in it, but as she looked she encountered a video that Shinn and Auel took of.

She pressed the button to play it.

"What kind of person misses the toilet when they take a crap?" she heard Shinn say, he then put the camera to Auel who was laughing hysterically.

Cagalli grimaced as the camera was pointed to the big blob of crap that was sitting happily beside the toilet. She realized that this was what Auel and Shinn was video taping when the three of them were at the mall a couple of days ago. _Stupid morons, I can't believe this was what they were doing with my cell phone! _

She didn't delete the video, but she sent a ranting text message to Shinn. It said this "_U moron! I swear i'm goin 2 kill you for taking a stupid video of crap!_"

Cagalli went back to the videos and briefly continued to search the video with Athrun in it, hoping it contained his 'hideous' face. When she found it, she pressed play only to her disappointment the video only contained the back of him. At the second he turned around she paused the video. It only showed a tiny bit of his face, but it was so hard to make out since it was so dark in the halls. _Wow, I didn't get that much. _She un-paused it and that was the part when the cell phone slipped out of her hands and the video went black and stopped recording.

"This is so stupid, "she whispered to herself, irritated. "When I finally get the chance of capturing his face with my camera, I have a blonde moment."

She sighed, and then realized maybe she could get another picture or video of him that actually shows his entire face.

A small smug smile spread on her lips as she walked back into the 'Meeting' Room and took a seat on the well-polished chair waiting for the arrival of Athrun Zala.

* * *

"Mother, I already told you she's not coming back," Athrun complained, trying to get his mother to stop her childish pleads. "She said she didn't want to come back."

"See, Athrun dear? This is what happens when you interrupt a beautiful girl who is serenading to you. She is a true blue blood for leaving you like that," she stated with a smile of approval.

"She is a very different from the other bluebloods I've seen before, though," Murrue said as she absent-mindedly took a sip on her cold coffee.

Lenore nodded in settled agreement. "Though, she is a very interesting and sweet one. I simply adore her already."

Athrun, who was in the midst of their conversation, decided not to speak for he had not expected his mother and Murrue to approve of such an edgy blue blood like Yula. Then again, they were desperate; they would accept anyone who would be willing to help destroy the curse that scarred him with distaste.

"Mother," he tried again, this time he had a stern and demanding tone in his voice. "Yula Attha is gone. She is no longer willing to come back. It doesn't matter anymore; can't you just leave me the way I am?"

"Non-sense!" she barked. "If she didn't want to come back…how come she is sitting right there! Waiting for you!"

Athrun glanced to the screen where his desperate mother was pointing at.

"B-but…t-that's impossible!" he stammered, trying to choke off the shock that was held in his voice. Yet, the only words that slithered out of his mouth were distorted words that didn't make sense. "S-she s-said…b-but…I-I….d-don't…w-why?"

"Just go!" his mother pleaded, as she tried to shove Athrun out the Living Room door. She had a large grin on her face that truly made her look like a child who had received a pocket full of candy. She was truly excited.

"I'm going to my room mother…" he said anxiously, hoping that his mother could just leave him alone or at least gave him some space.

She stopped, and glanced at Nicol who was busying himself with cleaning the dust on the royal furniture.

"Nicol!" she shouted, with a sweet smile.

Immediately, as though he was activated, he jumped up stopping himself from his work. "Yes mam!"

"Please escort Athrun back into his side of the 'Meeting' Room."

"Yes mam."

Athrun cringed and gave an unbelieving stare at Nicol that read 'I thought you were on my side!' Even though Athrun knew one hundred percent Nicol was willing to do anything for the Zala's since they have shown so much interest and kindness towards him.

Nicol returned the stare with a look of somewhat-pity.

Miserable and intimidated, Athrun glumly sighed as Nicol led the way, to his side of the 'Meeting' Room, where he cannot be seen.

* * *

Cagalli didn't have much room for patience anymore, but she continued to wait anyways. To occupy herself she decided to steal some glances around the room. She came across a few hidden speakers that hung high in the room it blended in greatly, somehow. _So that's where his voice is coming from!_ _Okay, then how could he see and hear me?_ She glanced around once more her eyes were searching for a video camera of some sort. None, but she knew he had to see her some where.

Finally a light bulb appeared on top of her head. He was behind that gorgeous mirror above the small table that was attached to the wall!

She dragged the chair towards the mirror, and sat, with her elbows resting on the table, waiting…again.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Not much, I know, but its only the 3rd chapter! xD Thank you for reading, hopefully i didn't burn ur eyes while reading an extra amount of words. Dx I didn't mention when Cagalli is going to play with the band at nine PM, hopefully she appears with the band in the next chapter, where a few new characters show up. =) -coughcoughMIRIALLIAcough-

I hope you enjoyed and please review! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **HEEEY GUYS! omg, i know it's been OVER a year since i updated, i was quite busy and i lost interest midway writing this chapter. So i was reading this during the summer, and in my head i was like, "OMG, i have to update this, and inspiration immediately fell back into my head. This is probably the longest chapter left, it's about nine pages and a couple of paragraphs. But please, don't be intimidated by it's size, please read and review! I love getting feedback and it's greatly appreciated. There's A LOT going on in this chapter, and i think you'll enjoy it if not... then BOO!

:D now i'll stop blabbering and let you read (:

* * *

Lizard Skinned Beauty: A Modern Fairy Tale

Chapter 4

With a glum look pleading on his face, Athrun took a seat on his expensive chair (that came from Europe) in front of the window/mirror-on-the-outside.

He was embarrassed to face this Yula blue blood, for several surreal reasons that he was also embarrassed to admit. Don't blame Athrun for his low-self confidence, from all the beautiful women or shall I say shallow hyena-heads who've rejected him everyday of his life, he _has _to be unconfident.

Yula was intimidating; she had that spunky edgy don't-tell-me-what-to-do attitude. With her hair dyed black in the inside and with that carefully stern leather jacket hanging loosely on her pageant-like dress, who wouldn't be intimidated by her? Though, her image softened by her melodic voice and her sweetened gold eyes, Athrun was still in the midst of intimidation.

He feared she'd reject him just like the other women, sure you must think he should be used to this repetitive cycle but he had an up-lifting interest in this Yula blue blood. He even had a foolish thought of her actually liking him.

The only thing Athrun could do for now was to rely on the saying his Old teacher Mindy used to say; 'Only time can tell.'

As Athrun peered into window/mirror-on-the-outside, he could see Yula clutching a cell phone in her hand and staring into the screen with baffled eyes.

Though the space between them was around thirteen inches, Athrun could see very clear of her. He could see her slightly smudged black eyeliner and the pale pink gloss on her lips.

She scowled at her cell phone, Athrun was curious to know why she was scowling. Perhaps a bad text message? Athrun was eager to know, though it was not any of his business to be nosy like his oh so whiny mother.

"What's wrong?" Athrun asked quickly, maybe regretting what he just said.

Yula almost dropped her cell phone, but luckily, with good reflexes she caught it.

She grinned at him (or the mirror). "So, now you speak to me now Athrun Zala."

Athrun couldn't help but grin back, even though she couldn't see him. "Yeah, a bit nervous though," he admitted, with his fingers scratching his midnight blue hair.

She laughed he found it was soothing. "You must be scared of me, are you not?"

_She read my mind_ he thought. Yet somehow, he began to feel more comfortable around her. "What made you want to come back?"

She shrugged. "I just felt like it. Here, I got the guitar strings." She pulled out coiled guitar strings out the pocket of her leather jacket. She placed the coiled strings on the marble coffee table behind her.

"Thanks." Athrun hadn't expected that she would have a pack but still he smiled gratefully. "How long have you've been playing the guitar?"

"I've been playing since grade nine, my friend Shinn taught me. We're in a band together with my brother. How long have you been playing?"

Often times whenever Athrun would be talking to a blue blood, it was mostly him asking the questions, like a police interrogation. Being asked questions was mildly surprising. "Well, that guitar you were playing that song with, is my very first guitar. I've been playing classical guitar since I was six."

Her jaw dropped, she was clearly stunned. "Shut up! No way! You're so lucky! I wish I could have learned when I was six. I bet you're pretty awesome!"

"I guess I am. I mostly play with Nicol," he replied coolly, instead of the humbleness he was taught to have.

"That's rad! He plays the guitar too?"

"Nah, he plays the Violin, he's really good at it. I often hear him play it at night he's amazing. He also plays the piano. "

Yula was taken aback. She has never heard of a jam session between a guitarist and a violinist. "That's so cool! You guys should perform sometime. I know a few hot places to perform. Actually, last night, my band performed at this 'Rock Club'. I totally forgot the actual name, probably 'cause I can't pronounce anything right." She laughed at herself.

Athrun's brows rose, as a smile tingled onto his lips. She was the first blue blood he'd met who was a rock star in clubs. He was shocked at encountering such an edgy female rocker, but he was as thankful as Nicol when he was accepted in the Zala Manor.

"How was it?" he asked, his voice portraying a huge interest. He could already imagine her performing with her powerful voice.

"Sweaty, for sure. We kept on jumping around all over the stage."

Athrun laughed, a picture popped into his head. "That must be fun. But didn't your voice get tired?"

"Hmm..." She cocked her to one side, Athrun shockingly found her very adorable when she did that. "Not that much, I had to drink a lot of water though." She smiled. "I'm performing again tonight. Except this time, it's an acoustic show at this place called, _Music Never Dies_. Its rock hotel and a café. You should come!"

Athrun shifted in his seat. "I can't"

"Oh c'mon Athrun, I bet you haven't seen a LIVE show," she said in a teasing voice, even though she had a feeling he wouldn't come. But heck! She tried at least.

His cheeks flared pink, out of embarrassment. "Sorry Yula, but I'd love to go though."

"Is it because of your curse thing?"

Athrun frowned; of course, it was his curse. If he hadn't had it, he would've gone to all the live shows in Orb, having the time of his life, instead of watching live performances online. He wanted the experience of being in a practical mosh pit.

He was rich and lived in luxury; his parents spoiled him with gifts and the latest gadgets to replace all the outside things he would have preferred. He answered, with expected disappointment, "Yeah."

"That sucks! I really wanted you to come." Then she added, without really knowing him that well, "You seem like a really cool guy." That was the art of Flattery.

His cheeks turned even redder than a strawberry. He didn't know for sure, if she was really being honest with him, but so far, she seemed very genuine to him.

"Anyways, it's not that much of a big deal, Shinn text messaged me a few minutes ago telling me that it's just gonna be him and me performing. It's an acoustic show, and we only play five songs. Then after a bunch of other Orb artists come in and perform their music. Shinn wants to go there early, to check out the place."

"Are you going to sing that song you were singing?"

She grinned. "Kiss me, right? Yeah, we're going to play that song. You know it right?"

"I've heard of it before, is it an old song?"

"Kind of, it's by 'Six Pence None the Richer', best played with a capo. One of the first songs my friend Shinn taught me." A gentle smile arrived on her face, as though a stream of remembrance came to her.

Athrun soon began to wonder if Yula and her friend Shinn actually dated at one point, or had a romantic relationship. But Athrun decided to keep his questions about Shinn to himself.

* * *

"Do you think I should pick her up?" Shinn asked glancing over the digital clock on top of the small TV where Sting was watching a child's cartoon show that seemed to bury his mouth in laughter.

"It's only twelve thirty, your gig is around nine pm," Auel said his voice monotone, with his head still leaning over a thick romance book, that was mainly seen with old ladies who had no action in their lives. "No need to rush."

Shinn frowned, spilling a few chips on the floor, "Yeah, but I wanted to arrive at that hotel café place really early, to you know…practice."

"You guys practice all the time together, with her loud voice and your booming guitar playing I bet the neighbors from the other apartments can hear," Kira said, picking up a dustpan and cleaning up Shinn's spill of chips. He resembled somewhat of a maid. Kira gave Shinn a contemptuous look for being a clumsy fool.

"I'll be careful next time," he hastily said, "Anyways, does anyone know where the address to that freaky mansion is at?"

Kira shrugged and absent-mindedly continued to clean up the house. "Why is she going there anyways? Is she a maid there? Or is she just supposed to take pictures in there? I'm not sure if she's artistic with a camera though. She isn't exactly a Miriallia..."

Sting and Shinn exchanged glances, knowing that Kira had no idea what Cagalli was _actually _doing in the Zala Manor. They knew he wouldn't approve.

"Six thousand dollars…," murmured Auel who was just turning another page of his book, "She could easily get it, she's very attractive…"

Kira replied with a scowl of misunderstanding. "Okay, if she's so attractive than why don't you date her?"

Auel hands on his novel twitched. "I-I well, no, that'll be weird."

"Kira, he's gay!" laughed Shinn, but then he abruptly halted when he saw the glower on Auel face.

"I'm neither homosexual nor heterosexual. Just because I like to keep myself well groomed and like to read novels of Old English, does not mean I'm homosexual. By the way, Shinn you need to clean yourself up and it's your turn to clean up our 'crib'. And we know how messy you are. Shinn, go clean up everything."

"But I-"

Kira shoved a dustpan in Shinn's full hands.

* * *

A young woman stepped out of a bus with a relieved look on her face. _Phew, finally out of that smelling bus,_ she thought as her fingers fumbled inside her purse. She fingered through magazines, cosmetics, her camera, pockets and finally. "Ah ha! Found it! " she said aloud, causing many people around her to look at her weirdly.

She unfolded the crumpled paper, and looked at the directions written on it. "Okay," she mumbled to herself. "I'm here, so I have to get to there. A thirty-minute walk won't kill. I need to exercise anyways. I've been sitting for more than a day."

She took a turn through several streets passing many stores and people and occasionally bumping into a passerby. Downtown Orb was always so crowded. It was rare to find yourself in a situation where your shoulders didn't brush against other orb civilians.

It took a long time for her to realize that the two girls who were traveling near her were heading to the same place where she was going.

She took some time observing the girls near her. They both had choppy short hair that was the exact color of the cotton candy being sold to the children in Orb City. The pink hair wasn't the only thing that was eccentric about them. It was their clothes too. They were un-matching and bizarre looking, it almost resembled circus clothing.

"No, I already told you Meer, we're going in the right direction," argued the one on the left, her voice thick with a British accent.

Meer groaned, "Lacus. Are you sure? We should've taken a GPS with us."

"A GPS? They're only used for cars Meer," she stated with steeliness.

"Well, we could've at least gotten a ride!"

Lacus sighed, "Let's just-"

"We're heading the same way. We could go together?"

Lacus and Meer turned around to see who interrupted their pointless argument. They saw a tall girl with pin-straight auburn hair. She was wearing a white beret and a black trench coat. She looked more like a model than an ordinary city girl.

"I'm Miriallia," she smiled, though feeling like a complete idiot talking to _strange _strangers.

The twins stared at Miriallia blankly with their big Alice blue eyes.

One of them piped up," Hi, I'm Lacus Clyne and this is my sister Meer. It's nice to meet you Miriallia. You must be going to that Rock Hotel too. My sister and I are somewhat lost, because this is our first time in Orb City. We came from London."

Miriallia did not withdraw the smile on her face, even though it felt plastic. She felt like a complete idiot. Why did she have to talk? She didn't normally talk to people on the streets of Orb. "Yeah, I just came back from a trip in Europe. It's nice there. I'm a photographer, so it's all part of the business." Her mouth was running with words, she _had _to find a way to stop talking, but she couldn't. She just kept on. "I came back here to visit a couple of friends. One of my friends is going to perform at that place you're heading to, but I'm heading there early. She doesn't know I'm here yet though. So it'll be a pleasant surprise for her."

* * *

"So tell me Athrun," Cagalli said, as she brushed her long calloused fingers through her hair. "Why do you have this curse, of having a Lizards face?"

_Okay, Cagalli, just talk, talk, talk. It doesn't take one hour for a guy to be totally in love with you, but what the hell is taking so long? Why isn't this guy going to reveal himself, I totally failed last time, if only Kira hadn't called! Why the hell does Kira have to ruin everything! _She made a vow to herself to shove drumsticks up his ass one day.

Athrun shuffled in his seat, no one has ever asked him this. He didn't know whether or not he was comfortable telling anyone. He felt stupid because of this curse. He didn't even understand _why _he had to receive it. He had to get the beatings that someone from his ancestry deserved!

Silence fell, and Cagalli had noticed it. Maybe it was a little too personal to ask on their first 'date'. He seemed uncomfortable and she had sensed that. So she said, with remorse cluttering her voice, "You know what, its okay. You don't have to tell me. I totally understand."

Cagalli felt like banging her head against a wall, because she was touching a subject that shouldn't ever be touched. It was like touching a stove that you shouldn't touch, because you might get your fingers burned. In this case, Cagalli's fingers were burnt black and blue. Her heart heavily sank to the pit of her stomach. Maybe she should just give six thousand dollars back to the eye-patched guy. She wasn't making any good progress.

"You know what, I'll tell you but it's a long story, and I apologize if I bore you to death."

A look of astonishment slowly appeared on her face. "Are you serious? I thought you'd feel uncomfortable and I don't want you to feel that way around me. I hate making people feel uncomfortable. I'd rather make them feel like they could talk to me about anything."

She smiled sweetly to him and her hand slid over the table, as though trying to reach his hand, but she suddenly remembered that their was a wall and a mirror dividing them. She slightly felt stupid and awkward.

Athrun had noticed, and suddenly he wished that he could feel the warmth of her hands, and the feel of the calluses that marked the fingertips of her guitarist hand. He moved closer to her, and began to feel relaxed.

She felt intimacy from him, something so indescribable. She did not know what she had felt but it felt as though he began to trust her. However, she knew it was bigger than that.

Her hand remained on then empty space on the marble table. "Wow, it kind of sucks that we have a wall, a table and a mirror dividing us."

Athrun laughed, and Cagalli heard it echo through the confiding walls. She grinned, and looked down, embarrassed but happy to have made him laugh again. At that moment, she did not realize how much she liked his laugh and how much she was going to long for it in the future.

* * *

Shinn arrived at the Rock Hotel that Cagalli and he were supposed to be playing at. He had no idea when she was going to arrive, it was already the afternoon, and he was hoping for her to come earlier, just so she could meet a very special person.

He set the two guitar cases over near the windows, where the others were placed. He vigorously shook off the raindrops that were clinging onto his dark hair. His ears heard diverse and exquisite music coming from ahead of him. He looked up, his ruby eyes lingering on the stage. He could imagine himself and Cagalli performing up there with the other artists that were currently rehearsing. He smiled to himself, satisfied that they landed a gig at an acoustic show, highlighting indie artists around Orb.

Shinn didn't realize that the Rock Hotel was actually called _Music Never Dies, _until he arrived to the place. The hotel was a shabby place where new up and coming artists stayed when they were on tour. It was located in downtown Orb.

Cagalli, Shinn and Kira always explored downtown but they had never come across this place.

"Shinn, over here!"

He turned around, his eyes broadened with expectancy as he saw Miriallia flailing her arms at the coffee counter, he gave her a half smile and headed over to her.

"How was the trip?" he asked her, as he gave her a quick welcoming hug.

She grinned pompously, "Beautiful and eccentric, I have tons of shots of landscape, models…I'll show you later."

"Awesome." Shinn took a seat beside her.

"So where's Cagalli?" Miriallia took a sip of her ice cappuccino and savored it for a couple of seconds.

"She's at the Zala Manor-"

Miriallia doubtfully looked at him," Um, why?"

"Well, some guy with an eye patch gave her six thousand dollars to take a photo of that lizard guy."

"What? No way! That guys a creepy looking reptile! Everyone in Elementary school used to talk about him _all the time_. They would talk about how scaly his skin was, and how unnatural its colour was. You know Tolle right?"

Shinn nodded knowingly; of course, he knew who he was! Tolle and Miriallia dated for a while in the beginning of high school, making it unnecessarily public. In his opinion, Tolle was just an attention seeker, though everyone saw him differently.

"Well," she continued, showing no evidence in her expression that Tolle and her dated. "He was close to seeing his face. He was just biking around doing paper route-"

Shinn tried hard not to snicker like a snake.

"-and he biked pass the manor to get to the other neighborhood which was even further away. When he was biking pass the manor, he saw a boy with green hair. Strange how Cagalli's up there, is she hiding in bushes and stuff just to get a shot of him?"

He shook his head, "She's pretending to be a blueblood, and she's using the name Yula Attha."

Shocked, Miriallia's jaw dropped. "Isn't that her-"

He nodded, "Yup."

"I see, so have you heard of the legend of Lizard Zala?"

He laughed, "No."

"Well, apparently, in the eighteenth century a curse was placed on the Zala family, because one of their sons married a woman who was having an affair with a witch's son. "

* * *

"The witch's son was a peasant of the Zala manor; he was the same age as Theodore Zala, who was looking for a woman to marry so they could carry out the Zala name. They were fifteen, which is pretty young to marry, but normal back then."

"True."

"Theodore's parents found the perfect woman, and her name was Anastasia Rouge. She was gorgeous, she had brilliant blue eyes and long flowing brown hair."

Cagalli suddenly remembered seeing a painting of her somewhere in the hallways, though she never really paid attention to it. "There's a painting of her somewhere in the hallways."

Athrun nodded, "Yes, there is and beside that painting is a painting of Theodore. Anyways, Theodore did not have an interest in Anastasia, but he knew it was his job to carry out the Zala name, since he had five sisters and he was the only son."

He was surprised to hear his tone of voice, his voice sounded confident. Why had he felt so uncomfortable before?

"Anastasia didn't like him back either?"

"Not at all, she thought he was a snob."

Cagalli chuckled and he smiled.

"Anastasia had a thing for the peasant. She visited this exact house every day with her mother so that she can get to know Theodore and perhaps even end up liking him. But that didn't work out so well. Theodore and Anastasia were left in one of the rooms together everyday, so that they could get to know each other, but nothing ever happened, they only thought of ways to get out of this mess and Theodore had a brilliant idea, which he did not tell Anastasia. His idea was to have the peasant go into the room dressed up as him, because they looked alike despite the fact that the peasant was dirty looking."

Athrun didn't bother telling her that the room she was in, 'The Meeting Room' was the room that Theodore and Anastasia used to occupy, and it slightly made him uncomfortable.

"So beautiful Anastasia and the peasant, I think his name was Thomas, fell in love. Eventually they made love to each other in the forest behind this house. Theodore approved of their relationship, but soon Anastasia's parents and his parents found out and banished the peasant. Anastasia cried for days and months with a womb."

Cagalli could somehow picture all of this, Anastasia being in a velvet dress, with her overflowing brunette hair, sitting in a room, hands over her enormous stomach with sunlight streaming from a long window onto her face that was streaked with tears that seemed to come out of her brilliant blue eyes everyday.

"Damn, that must suck being knocked up." She couldn't even imagine herself being pregnant, if she were only hell would await her.

"Knocked up, meaning pregnant right?"

"Yup."

"Oh I see," mumbled Athrun, he knew all the slang currently used in today's society, he's watched enough movies and televisions shows in his home theater located in his own room. What a rich kid.

"What happened when they found out she was knocked up?" she asked, fascinated but almost knowing the answer.

"The usual, they hid her from the public eye, until the baby came out…"

"Did they…?" her voice was left trailing.

Athrun held his breath for a couple of seconds with a nervous look on his face, he didn't want to say it but when he did, it came out slow and distraught," They killed the baby…"

He decided not to mention that the baby was killed in the room Yula was occupying.

Cagalli gasped and felt her stomach turn into knots, killing a baby… She's always been against abortion and has always felt it was disgusting to kill a human life that barely had a chance to _live. _

"That's disgusting…," she said, looking horrified.

Athrun bit his lip and muttered." Yeah, it is…anyways, after they did what they did, Thomas found out and was very angry and was going to commit suicide…"

Cagalli somewhat cringed at the thought of suicide, because she had been obsessed with the idea of death of self when she was thirteen and she always experimented in different ways of hurting oneself. She didn't like mentioning her old suicide problem to people, because it was all in the past and she was better now, after going through therapy, she was stable now.

Athrun noticed her cringing but didn't make a comment on it, he had a strong feeling that Yula was uncomfortable with the idea of suicide, maybe later on she could open up to him with the serious stuff.

He continued, "Thomas' mother found out and she spitefully placed a curse on the Zala the wedding day of Theodore and Anastasia, she stated that the first son born will have the face of a lizard and to get rid of the curse he must find a _truelove._"

The way he said 'true love' was with such mockery, he said it as though it was a putrid and scandalizing thought. But Cagalli understood where Athrun was coming from, because she had had her fair share of disappointments too. She too believed 'true love' was just cock and bull.

Yula's eyebrows furrowed when she thought of the whole first son idea so she asked, "Wait, clarify for me, I'm confused about the first son thing."

"Well, every Zala family, in the Zala Family Tree, gave birth to a daughter first, and afterwards had a son after. The curse stated that if a son was to be the first child, then they would have the face of a lizard," he stated with a matter-of-fact voice, which Cagalli found very smart-ass like and somehow it attracted her. "That's how I got stuck with this stupid curse, being the first son sucks. My parents were hoping that I'd be a girl, because they always wanted a daughter rather than a son. My mom sobbed for days…"

Yula laughed, "Wow, she sounds fun, why didn't your parents just have a daughter after you then?"

Athrun shrugged, though she didn't see, "They didn't want anyone blabbering out my secret, but somehow it's been out for a _long _time, I'm sure you heard of it."

Cagalli did remember the stories, but they were all from elementary days, and the only person who ever spoke about them were Miriallia and Tolle. She never believed in the 'Boy with the Lizard Face', but she was interested in it. "I have, but I totally forgot about it until now, but it's always fascinated me and hearing other rumors from people-"she immediately thought of Meyrin."-really got me thinking about you."

With a soft chuckled, he replied, "How flattering Yula Attha."

She smirked, "What you don't believe me? Poor you, then I might as well just leave now if you want me too."

"Nah, you interest me too much."

Furthermore, their conversation branched out into multiple subjects from music, movies, and books and so on. Athrun was shocked to hear that they had the same taste in these things, and Cagalli was even more shocked. But they clicked, and instantly felt an unbelievable attraction to each other, one that slightly put the risk on Cagalli's job.

* * *

_"No matter which way you go, no matter which way you stay, you're out of my mind, out of my mind, out of my mind, out of my mind. I was walking with a ghost, I said 'Please, please don't insist, I was walking with a ghost, I said 'Please, please don't insist…'"_

Cagalli strutted into the café/hotel, with a wide smile wearing out her face. She checked her watch it was only seven. She had nearly spent six hours with Athrun, and she surprisingly, thoroughly enjoyed it she wanted to stay at the Manor to talk to him more.

The acoustic sounds of guitars filled the café/hotel she was at, and catchy unique voices welcomed her with their song. _"No matter which way you go, no matter which way you stay…" _

It was dark in the café/hotel, there was only dim light coming from the rusted chandeliers above her. As she walked further in the place, she could see a small crowd of people watching the acoustic pink haired duo sing. She liked the sound of them.

Her eyes tried to look past the bobbing heads of the relaxed crowd for a dark haired guy with ruby eyes. _Where is he? _Cagalli took hold of her guitar case and started to walk towards the small crowd. She had no luck finding Shinn, so she came closer into the crowd, to get a better look at the duo. She liked their overall look, their pink spunky hair and their overall performance.

"_You're out of my mind, out of my mind…out of my mind…" _

Ironically, hearing those lyrics, made Cagalli think about Athrun more. She did not waste time bothering to block out the lingering thoughts of him and his low and mysterious voice, which seemed to echo through her mind ever since she left the manor.

Cagalli was just about to open her phone until she felt a fist jab her spine. "What the hell Shinn!" she whispered a little too loud, as she turned around to see his grinning face.

"I can't believe you didn't notice us! We were standing so close to the door!"

"Us?" Cagalli asked, with a baffled look on her face. "Who else is performing with us?"

A recognizable happy voice chirped in, "I'm just taking photographs here. I have no musical talent what-so-ever." Miriallia popped out from behind Shinn, with a beaming face.

Cagalli's mouth opened in utter shock, she mouthed, "Oh my God!" Then she whispered, "I swear you were coming back next week! What happened?"

Miriallia shrugged, with her D-SLR camera in her hand. Cagalli and Miriallia quickly embraced.

When they parted Shinn asked in a quietly teasing voice, "I saw the look on your face when you came in, you deceived us yet again Cagalli. We thought you were smiling silly because you saw us, turns out, we were wrong. So tell me, what's with that smile?"

Cagalli blushed, and didn't say anything; instead, she averted her eyes to the acoustic duo, they were singing a different tune and the one on the left had switched from the acoustic guitar to the keyboards.

"_Remember when I was so strange and likable? I just want back in your head. I just want back in your head. I'm not unfaithful but I'll stray… When I get a little scared, when I get a little…" _

In the midst of their singing, Miriallia was snapping photos like a paparazza. Cagalli was lightly bobbing her head; she liked the sound of them, quirky and different.

Shinn stared at her with a smirk on his face, he knew her well enough to know that she was attracted, not to the duo, but to the Lizard Boy himself. He recognized that goofy, almost lop-sided smile she had every time she met someone she was attracted too. He always saw that smile when they attended concert with a "hot" lead singer or guitarist. Though Cagalli wasn't the type to be in love easily, Shinn knew that she had a _thing _for the Lizard Boy the moment she stepped into the café/hotel.

* * *

Athrun smiled to himself, as he entered into his large room, accompanied by Nicol, seconds before he was raving about how stunningly beautiful he thought Yula was.

"She is quite beautiful, nearly eccentric though, different from other blue bloods. She has her own style and such, and I'm pretty sure she enjoyed spending her time with you and the food I prepared," Nicol said, with a completely certain tone.

Athrun nodded in complete agreement, and sat in his desk. He pulled out a leather thick notebook from his drawer.

"You are writing songs again?"

"I've always been writing songs, just not in front of you at least," he said jokingly, as he pulled out royal blue pen.

"Ah I see."

"There's this song I've been writing, I'm not done it yet, but I've been playing it acoustically, and I think it would sound better if you played the piano or the violin with it." Athrun passed the open notebook to Nicol who took it surprisingly because Athrun had never shown him any of the songs he's written.

Nicol's almond eyes considerably scanned the lyrics Athrun had written, seeing many cross outs on words, and add on's in the margins of his notebook. "This is beautifully written Athrun," he said in an awe-stuck voice.

Athrun modestly smiled, "Thanks, I think I'll show Yula this tomorrow. She said she writes songs but she doesn't perform them because she's only in a cover band. She also said that she might bring in some stuff to show me tomorrow too…which will be pretty interesting."

Nicol continued to listen to Athrun's strangely happy voice for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Before Cagalli and Shinn stepped onto the stage, they briefly spoke to Lacus and Meer; she expressed genuine interest in them and exchanged numbers incase they wanted to jam.

Cagalli sat down on the stool, as did Shinn, with a friendly smile on her face, she looked at the audience with guitar in hand, and spoke in to the mike, her voice so confident, "How you guys doing out there?"

The small crowd hooted and clapped at full volume, and within that crowd was Miriallia cheering the loudest.

Cagalli chuckled, "Awesome…anyways we should introduce ourselves, right Shinn?"

He looked back at her with an approving half-smile.

"I'm Cagalli and that's Shinn." He gave a quick wave, and the audience waved back. "We're part of a cover band called 'Broken Anarchists' check us out on our website. Today, we'll be singing-"

Shinn interrupted, "An original song, then a couple of covers."

Cagalli glanced at Shinn, who did not meet her eyes; instead, he was gazing intensely at something somewhere in the small audience. She had a confused look on her face, not only because of his choice to sing an original song, but the expression on his own face. She was somewhat bothered by it.

"Okay," she said in an exasperated voice, "What song?" She was hoping it wasn't any of her songs.

"You Better Pray."

She grinned, "Alright!" She was relieved it wasn't any of her songs, but she knew this song well, because Shinn wrote it in a fit of anger.

Her fingers began to rapidly move along the frets of her acoustic guitar, while her right hand strummed certain strings in a steady but quick pace.

_"Whoaaaaaa….whoaaaaaa…..ohh yeaaahh…I see the sweat is dripping, that's because you know just what I'm thinking. Don't look back it's me who follows and their ain't nothing from me you can borrow. You like to hide behind lies, but we see through your disguise." _

Cagalli's voice came in, "_It's not a threat or a curse just a proper verse." _

_ "I'm gonna make you let go of what you tried to withhold…" _sang Shinn as garnet eyes seemed to significantly narrow onto someone as he played and Cagalli had noticed that.

_"I could promise that won't be long, yes I can promise." _

_ "Boy, you better pray-eh eh yeah! We don't seek you ow-ow-out, no-o you better pray!" _

Cagalli followed his line of vision and quickly noticed whom he was staring intently at, the only two words that came to her mind while she played the acoustic guitar were: _Oh shit. _

* * *

Nicol finished playing the piano with such grace and gentleness; he seemed to have closed his eyes when he was 'jamming' (as Athrun would say) with him. He adored the lyrics Athrun had created; they were pure and full of hope in his opinion. It sounded like an epiphany.

His eyes flickered open when Athrun stated, "That was pretty good, sounds better already."

Nicol always liked having jam sessions with Athrun, it was one of his favourite things to do with him. They were best friends, and Athrun never considered him as his servant, but Nicol insisted that Athrun should demand him to do things for him. Occasionally he did.

He admired Athrun; he was talented, witty, noble and kind. Nicol knew him very well, and he knew how to handle Athrun's anger, they both knew each others flaws and gifts, and they had accepted one another from the very first day they had met.

"Sounds excellent, I believe you should continue writing the song it's beautiful, your guitar playing is exquisite!" exclaimed Nicol, who was still facing his piano in the 'Music Room', his eyes re-reading the lyrics and the additional notes he himself had added in.

"Thanks!" he said with a grin, as he settled his guitar on its stand. He put his pick in his pocket. He was proud of himself.

"I wonder what Yula…,"Nicol turned around in his seat to face Athrun,"…would think…"He stopped midway into his sentence, his words hanging on to dear air. His eyes widened slowly, and his jaw dropped. Then suddenly, as if the lightning bolt of realization hit him, his elbows slammed into keys of the grand piano with an earsplitting sound.

* * *

Cagalli struggled to keep Shinn in her arms, she grunted as she felt him try to loosen her grip. His body was moving rapidly and Cagalli felt that if she loosened her grip on him he would whip out of her arms and make a dash to the enemy.

"Shinn, control yourself!" she shouted, her heart beating quickly. She was panicking as she tightened her grip around his body. She was standing behind him, with her arms binding around his torso.

"Let go of me Cagalli or else I might accidentally hurt you!" he hollered furiously.

"I'm not letting go of you!" she muttered, with grinded teeth. "Stop acting like an idiot!"

"Shut up! I don't care! I'm going to get him and torture the shit out of him! I don't give a damn!" Shinn staggered forward with Cagalli still restraining him, she stumbled forwards.

Nighttime had already been hit. The streetlights were dim, and the streets were carrying no sign of human existence, except for those who were inside the open stores, clubs and cafés (notably _Music Never Dies_). No one seemed to notice the commotion in the alleyway in front of _Music Never Dies. _

"I see, you're weaker than a _girl_," hissed a daunting voice, he came closer to Shinn as his blue eyes shimmered maliciously in the moonlight. Another voice behind him laughed loudly.

"Excuse me!" Cagalli yelled, her voice tainted with exploding anger, she abruptly let go of Shinn, who almost lost his balance. "Discriminating women eh? I'll show you!" Her hands then stiffened into fists, she was about to swing her right fist until she was ironically stopped by Shinn, whose grip was firmly on her wrist.

"You hypocrite! Why'd you stop me?"

"Because if I didn't then I would be the one to blame for you getting hurt," he muttered, his eyes narrowed on to hers. "Let me handle this."

The two enemies snickered noisily.

Shinn let go of Cagalli and stood in front of the silvered haired guy. His face only inches away from the other guys scarred one. "Nice scar Yzak. Where'd you get it?"

He opened his mouth, but before he could answer, Shinn quickly mumbled, "I know where." Then his fist smashed onto to Yzak's already injured face. Yzak hand was covering his nose, as he moaned. Cagalli saw blood gushing through his fingers. She backed away slowly, she then was only a few steps away from the alleyway.

Dearka shot Cagalli a venomous glare, before he punched Shinn's eye with such force, Cagalli trembled, feeling weak in the stomach.

Shinn merely looked at Dearka as though the punch did not hurt him or affect him in anyway. Cagalli did not move, she was transfixed, as if she was frozen in time.

Shinn's left eye was swollen. Slowly, a smile played onto his lips and he whispered in a supercilious voice, "You're lucky we haven't turned you in." He then walked away from the alleyway, with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_SOOO _what'd you think? I'd love to hear your feedback :D I'll _try _to "update soon". I hoped you guys liked this chapter :D If you're wondering about the music (sorry if you didn't like the songs, everrryybody has diff music tastes, i like various types but my fave is rock Cage the Elephant 3) the songs were:

Tegan and Sara = Walking with a Ghost, Back In Your Head

Red Jumpsuit Apparatus = You Better Pray

Btw, i might change my penname sooner or later (:

**Anyways, **please review :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter :D i really appreciate it. This chapter is much shorter, I was going to add more but I didn't want it to go over seven pages. ENJOY!

* * *

Lizard Skinned Beauty: A Modern Fairy Tale

Chapter 5

Athrun stared at himself in shock, his expression priceless. A mirror was clutched firmly in his hand; he refused to put it down even though he wasn't asked to.

Nicol could not believe it! He didn't bother to tell Athrun to put away the mirror, even though it was his duty to, he was too astonished to even think about that. The only thing that crossed his mind when he was watching Athrun stare at himself was 'Oh my God! Yula _has _to be the One!"

Athrun stumbled through words, "I-I don't k-know what to say…"

"You don't need to say anything…," murmured Nicol. They were still standing in the 'Music Room'; night had already fallen by then.

Athrun put down the mirror and turned to Nicol. Nicol noticed that Athrun looked distressed, no longer struck my awe, but struck with the sensation of knowing he was close, but not yet close enough to his desire: Of baring a Normal Face that can give him the ability to explore the world, and live the life he wanted with the woman who helped him break the curse.

"I can't go out looking like this…," he mumbled, his voice uncertain, he was thinking that maybe he can. He's shown his face several times to other bluebloods, amused by their un-blueblood manners, and their shrieks. But Yula was different from the rest she made his heart swell with joy. He wanted her to see him without his scales, without the face that cursed him and destroyed anything that can lead up to a normal life. He longed to touch her, to feel her embrace, to feel her soft lips pressing against his. He had never felt this way about anyone before. She was the golden sun that radiated his life.

* * *

Cagalli was sitting on her guitar case; her elbows plopped on her knees and her palms on her face. She was as silent as the fallen night. Her eyes continued to linger on the flickering streetlight that was opposite of her.

She felt Shinn eyes glance at her many times. She knew he was concerned about her, but he did not say a word and neither did she.

He was sitting beside her, on top of his battered guitar case, with a gloomy look on his face. He heard her heavily sigh and he turned to her…yet again.

They had run away from the alleyway, carrying their heavy guitar cases and were now sitting beside a bus stop, exhausted and lifeless.

"Could you stop that?" she grumbled, through gritted teeth, still not looking at him.

"Stop what?" he asked in stupidity.

"Stop…looking…at…me," she said slowly, as though Shinn did not speak the same dialect.

"You're so quiet though!" he complained.

She finally turned to him with her eyebrows knit in irritation. "Why did you have to say that?" she shouted, her voice shaking.

"Say what?"

"Ugh!" she groaned in annoyance. "You just don't get it do you? How could you say that to Yzak? He did not...it was an accident! What the _fuck _possessed you even say that to him?

Accusing him of something where you have absolutely _no _evidence! Stop being so…so-"she struggled to find the right word, but she failed and just groaned. Her fists were clenched and she was giving Shinn a piercing glare.

Shinn was startled by her anger but he fought back. "You're just going to let him stand there and gloat-"

"He wasn't gloating," she protested.

He ignored her and continued, "He should be charged for manslaughter! Do you not understand? Your life would be so much different if he hadn't-"

"Don't say it," she muttered, her body slightly trembling, she quickly looked away from Shinn.

Shinn suddenly grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look straight at him. Alarmed, she tried to pull his hands off her by taking hold of his arms, but she did not succeed. She gave up and just tightly closed her eyes.

"He…," Shinn hesitated but refused to stop his sentence, "…killed your parents, Cagalli…he killed them…" his voice was dark and serious.

Cagalli felt her heart grow heavy, she felt her palms sweat, her stomach shrink, and last of all she felt tears being developed in her eyes. She was on the verge of crying.

He looked at her sympathetically and was about to embrace her, as a true friend would, until they heard Miriallia's voice behind them.

"Hey guys, where'd you two go?" Her soft and bright smile soon vanished when she saw Cagalli's grieving expression on her face. Shinn looked up at Miriallia, his hands no longer on Cagalli's shoulders, his face glum.

"What happened?" she mouthed as she came down to hug Cagalli from the back. Cagalli was motionless; tears were streaming down her face. Miriallia then noticed Shinn's horrible black eye and gasped.

"Later, later, not now," he mouthed back, he then came closer to Cagalli and hugged her too with Miriallia. She began to shake, and sob.

* * *

When Miriallia, Shinn and Cagalli arrived at the apartment, everyone was asleep except for Auel, who was lying down on the couch, reading the same romance novel he was reading earlier, his eyes were moving from side to side, capturing the words that were sealed onto the paper. He flipped a page; it seemed he barely noticed their presence.

Cagalli and Shinn slowly and carefully placed their guitar cases on the floor, and Miriallia did the same with her luggage.

Auel flipped another page. "How was the acoustic show?" he asked serenely, his eyes still pouring over his novel.

All three of them stopped in their tracks, none of them uttered a word for a good couple of seconds.

"It was fine!" cried, Miriallia in her sweetest and happiest voice. "They sang five songs, and Shinn sang an original!"

Auel was slightly surprised to hear only Miriallia speaking. Perhaps the show went badly. He knew that whenever Shinn and Cagalli came back from acoustic shows, it always went well and they would take pride in it.

He looked up, his ocean eyes wandering from the pages of his novel, to peer only to the solemn expressions of Cagalli, Shinn and Miriallia. "It could not have been as bad as that time when Shinn puked all over the stage…," he murmured, he then noticed Shinn's fatal black eye. "…unless someone got into a fight."

Cagalli shook her head, Shinn coughed, and Miriallia put on a false smile on her face, and said, "No, it was a great acoustic show; it's just what happened afterwards…"

"What happened!" exclaimed Kira, who suddenly emerged from his tiny bedroom, his brown hair tousled to the opposite side of his hairline. He did not seem to notice Shinn or Miriallia. Let alone Shinn's black eye. "What did you _do_ this time Cagalli?"

Offended, she glared at Kira and screamed, "Why do you always assume that I did something? Look, I'm so sick of you nagging me! You act as if I'm a little girl or something!"

"You still act like one!"

"Guys stop-,"attempted Miriallia, but her voice died out with all of the shouting.

Shinn didn't know what to say, if he told Kira what happened, he would have an everlasting scolding from him, but he couldn't bare to watch him accusing his friend for doing something wrong when Shinn was really the one to blame. Did Kira not understand his sister? Maybe Kira was still clinging onto the memory of her swallowing a bunch of pills to feel the excitement and danger of dying. A childish move Cagalli did.

Sting came out of another room that was next to Kira's (Stings room was actually Shinn's) "What's with all the shouting?" he asked drowsily, his eyes half-open.

Auel just glanced at the scene and didn't show any interest, instead he looked down into his novel, and his eyes fixed on one word.

Miriallia was still trying to shout over them, while Sting stood there in confusion and Shinn was just looking back from Cagalli to Kira, his eyes showing fury and somewhat of a panic. He was angry because Kira just assumed Cagalli did something, and that he was shouting at her. He didn't even bother to let Cagalli explain anything. Kira was normally always calm.

"SHUT UP!" Shinn hollered, "JUST SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!"

Cagalli's face was red now, and Kira's furious expression subsided. They both turned to Shinn, and said in unison, "What?"

"Wait what happened to your eye?" Kira abruptly asked, finally noticing.

"Okay, this is what happened," Shinn said, out of breath. He rolled his eyes at Kira. "After our gig was over, I saw Yzak outside with Dearka. They both had stupid looks on their faces, and I got pissed off, so I started to fight with them in an alleyway, and Cagalli was trying to stop me. But I refused."

Kira looked at Cagalli in disbelief, while she continued to shoot him daggers.

"Idiot," she muttered under her breath. She was walking towards her room, and she suddenly said, frowning, "By the way, I can't believe you guys didn't notice Miriallia."

Miriallia, who was still watching the scene, blushed with her eyes widened when all the guys turned to look at her. She laughed nervously, "Eh…no need to pay attention to me. I have jet lag…"

Cagalli just smiled, and opened the door to her bedroom and went in as Miriallia scurried with her things behind her.

* * *

The following morning Athrun woke up with a positive attitude. One that was undeniable that even Patrick, who seemed not notice anything good, noticed. He even made a remark that morning at the breakfast table, while Nicol poured boiling coffee into his china glass cup.

"It's quite amazing to see your face not looking so glum," stated Patrick, whose eyes poured over the words on the newspaper with immense interest.

Athrun didn't say anything; he just had the same smile occupying his face since he had woken up.

"As you could see, he's finally showing a proper interest in dating now," Lenore said, with an air of discern.

Proper interest? What was wrong with scaring away a couple of blue-blooded women? Athrun thought, but then he smirked soon realizing it was his interest in scaring them. He then cut a piece of his omelet and inserted into his mouth with appropriate etiquette.

Patrick seemed to notice his sons smirk, his diligent eyes watched him above the newspaper. Athrun didn't seem to notice, his thoughts were averted to Yula. He had a dreamy and strange look upon his face as he ate.

"Anyways," Patrick said, exasperatedly, putting his newspaper down. "What is so attractive about this Yula woman?"

Nicol stopped pouring coffee into Lenore's cup and looked at Athrun, whose expression was still stuck on his face.

"Athrun, your father is talking to you," Lenore said absent-mindedly. She took a glance at Athrun. "ATHRUN! OH MY… bloody hell! Your scales, they seem to have reduced! PATRICK LOOK AT ATHRUN."

Patrick didn't say anything, nor cared. He couldn't care less about Athrun's "lizard" face. He stopped caring a _long_ time ago. He pretended to care for his wife's sake. With his voice as dull as a gray sky, he said, "Simply amazing."

"Yula is the One! She is the One! Athrun, do not dare to ruin your chances with her, or I will have you by the throat!"

Athrun looked surprised and confused. He then bewilderedly mumbled, "Okay…"

"Athrun, you forgot to tell your father how attractive Yula is. We must take a photograph of her to show to him!"

Athrun blushed, "I-I don't think she would like it if we randomly photographed her. Plus, she's much prettier in person…" His cheeks turned even redder. Oh, God, she wasn't just pretty, she was beautiful in his humble opinion.

Patrick noticed his son's embarrassment, he got up from his seat, "I'm off to work, and I might have to work over time today. So you might not see me."

"Alright Patrick," Lenore said cheerfully as she stood up to kiss his cheek, "I love you, have a good day!"

As Patrick walked out, Nicol unexpectedly spoke, "Lady Lenore, will you be willing to let me out for today?"

Athrun and Lenore turned to look at Nicol in shock.

* * *

"Kay, so…I'm pretending to be a blueblood…don't laugh."

Miriallia tried to suppress a laugh. Instead, she just grinned like a wild cat.

Cagalli and Miriallia were lying down on Cagalli's small bed, discussing life that morning. It was seven am (the earliest Cagalli was ever up) and she was expected to arrive at the Zala's Manor at ten. But at the current moment, she was having fun chatting away with her best friend.

"I know what your thinking, 'Cagalli a blue-blood? No way on Earth!', but this is a good way for me to earn money! Six grand Miriallia, SIX GRAND! All I have to do is take a photograph of him. And get a way to make him come out of his little room and show himself to me!"

Miriallia looked at Cagalli hysterically. "And this eye-patched guy _whose name you don't even know_, already gave you six grand. This is stupid Cagalli! He's just going to screw you over if you don't get the shot. Have you ever thought of that? You don't know anything about this guy! He's going to make you work for him if you don't get the shot-"

"Miriallia, calm down and shut up please. Do you always have to be so logical? I have a good feeling about this Athrun guy, maybe if we do fall in love, we could get married and maybe I could get more money. Go to University, find a job and have a career!"

Miriallia turned away and sighed, "What happened to having a career as a music artist?"

"I don't want to be a starving musician…," mumbled Cagalli, already knowing the circumstances of trying to be a musician. The industry was tough.

"But your cover band already has a fan-base..."

Cagalli shrugged. "So… Shinn, Kira and I all have different dreams. Our band is just temporary. Plus Sting and Auel are already separate from us. The 'Lunar Ticks' have a bigger fan base than us."

Kira had a dream of becoming a journalist. He was interested in writing about the current facts of the world. He was already a freelance writer, getting a low income from every piece he writes in a local magazine. On the other hand, Shinn wanted to be a car mechanic. Cagalli did not know what she really wanted to do; being a music artist was the top priority but she knew the cards weren't great for her.

"They could promote you into their band," Miriallia suggested. "I'm pretty sure their fans won't mind a female in the 'Lunar Ticks' and your husky voice and Auel's drowsy vocals would sound great together!"

She shook her head, "Just stop Miriallia, you're acting like my inner thoughts again."

Miriallia laughed, and hit Cagalli unexpectedly with a pillow.

"Hey! What was that for?"

That morning resulted in a pillow fight between the girls.

* * *

After Athrun was changed into a nice suit, he approached Nicol, who was just about to walk out the door of the mansion, wearing only jeans and a nice blue dress shirt.

"Where are you going?" he asked, looking concerned, since it was Nicol's first time going out in the open for a long time. He never left the mansion ever, only outside on the property but that's it.

Nicol looked at him, his hand on the doorknob. "Do you remember when I was getting sent letters?"

Curiosity was sitting upon Athrun's lizard face. "Yes…" he said slowly, recounting the memory in his head. They were fifteen at the time, for two months Nicol was receiving letters from someone. Athrun never knew who was sending it to him; he hadn't paid much attention to it, because at that time he was drowned into metal music.

"I have not told you have I?"

He shook his head, his eyes narrowing on to Nicol questioningly.

Nicol held his breath for a second, then said, "I'm from an orphanage, while I was there, there were two boys that I had always occupied my time with. Today, they're adults, and I am going to pay them a visit."

"But why do that? You haven't even spoken to them in years!"

Nicol sighed, his face expressing hopelessness. "It's my business Athrun. This will be the first time I've set out off your property in ages."

Athrun was patient, trying to conceal his disappointment he said, "Alright, I understand."

Nicol gently smiled, as he turned the doorknob. "I suggest you step away from the door, just in case…"

Athrun took his suggestion with a smile and waved Nicol good-bye while he stepped out of the Manor.

* * *

Cagalli eyes were closed as she tried to block out the sounds of Meyrin and the eye-patched man's voices with her thoughts.

They were heading to the Manor, and she decided to dress normally. She was sporting a red v-neck and black skinny jeans. Meyrin had looked thoroughly annoyed when Cagalli stepped in the car wearing that. She complained about how un-blue-blooded it was, but Cagalli just ignored it by staring out the window.

Cagalli thought of her conversation with Miriallia, was this idea of getting money _that _absurd? She knew logically it was, but her guts told her it wasn't absurd. It told her it was right and she felt right.

Miriallia was now with the guys, going to the city's biggest mall. They were possibly going to have a great time. Miriallia confided Cagalli in hanging out with the four guys; she felt that she would feel uncomfortable. Cagalli tried to soothe her by telling her that the guys were cool. They all knew each other from High School, but Miriallia had always hung out with a different crowd of people, she hung out with the AV geeks while Cagalli hung out with the stoner musicians. Cagalli hoped Miriallia was feeling comfortable with them.

"So Cagalli, what's that in your hands?" asked Meyrin, who looked at her through the mirror.

Cagalli glanced down at her lap, where her photo albums and a notebook lay. "Just pictures…"

"Ah, I see, from high school right? Ah, I remember you were still edgy back then." She giggled to herself.

Cagalli nodded with a small smile. Her fingers opened up to the front page of the photo album. Her smile widened as she saw a photo of herself, Shinn and Kira sticking out their tongues with their right hands formed in the rock sign. All three of them were only fourteen at that time. They attended a secret rock concert with four different popular bands. It was a shock that their parents had let them attend a concert.

She heard a sudden gasp escape Meyrin's mouth. "Oh my gosh, it's the Lizard's slave!"

Cagalli abruptly looked up from her photo album, and her eyes quickly followed Meyrin's line of vision. As she gazed out the window, she saw a familiar green haired young man, walking out the door of the Manor.

"That's Nicol!"

The car they were riding was not close to the Manor, nor was ever going to be, due to Meyrin's "fear" of seeing the Lizard boy. Cagalli found that theory stupid and unrealistic.

The car halted, and Cagalli rushed out of the car, her arms tightly holding her photo albums and her notebook.

Cagalli ran quickly to the gates of the Manor, she turned around to see if the car was in sight. It wasn't. She shouted out through the iron bars, "Nicol!"

Nicol looked up, his face coated in surprise. A grin slowly developed on his face, "Miss Attha, you came earlier than suggested!" He ran to her with gentleness and ease.

"Open the gates," Cagalli said with a smile, and then she asked, "Where are you going? Are you going to garden or something?"

He chuckled, "They are about to open within two minutes. And I'm visiting a couple of my friends today."

Cagalli nodded as the gates opened with smoothness instead of the shuddering she had pictured. "Nice…"

She stepped on to their property and looked past Nicol to the Manor. It was big, as it always was, but Cagalli suddenly noticed how much land there was behind it and the wide forest enveloping the back of the manor.

And then a clever idea popped into her head.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry guys, if there's barely any asucaga action. I was supposed to introduce the song Athrun wrote in this chapter but HANG ON, I'm putting it in the next chapter (:

_HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! _

Please review, i love hearing your feedback! happy thanksgiving! 3

(btw i've changed my username xP)


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes: **Well...I have forgotten about this story for a while...and I was reading through Gundam SEED fanfictions and I decided to read through my own. And I rediscovered my interest in it. It's been a WHILE since I updated and wrote anything. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I have all these ideas brimming inside of my head about this story, but it's all after a certain part which I am so excited to write. But I have to get through at least a couple more chapters before it happens.

Anyways, there are a couple of characters who are introduced in this chapter that play a significant role in the future chapters :)

* * *

Lizard Skinned Beauty: A Modern Fairy Tale

Chapter 6

Cagalli, with a slight headache, had wandered past the mansion and into the green fields around it. If she could bring Athrun outside then maybe, just maybe she could capture a shot of his face. It had suddenly occurred to her that her only intentions of being at the Zala mansion was to capture the lizard boy's face and give it to Mr. Eye patch man. The sooner the better...right?

She recalled her earlier phone conversation with Meyrin.

_"Don't get carried away with trying to get to know that horrible monster, Cagalli. Your job here is to capture his face... nothing else." _

_ "Meyrin, it's taking longer than I expected. I was at the mansion talking to him for five or more hours, he didn't even bother to show his face!" _

_ "He showed his face earlier! I know because I was talking to the bluebloods. Where the hell were you?" _

_ Cagalli stayed silent on he phone for a moment, her eyes staring at one of the many sculptures ahead of her. _

_She heard Meyrin groan, "Cagalli, get the job done! And maybe you will be able to gain his trust and get personal photos with him! You should be happy I hooked you up with this easy job! It's a good thing you're not a blueblood, because no blueblood would stick around that long! " _

_ Frustrated, Cagalli rolled her tired eyes, "Yeah yeah, I'll get the photo for you. Bye." She hung up her phone, and adjusted her leather jacket, feeling guilty for wearing it. _

How long would she keep visiting? It didn't seem like a bad idea to visit him many times a week during a couple of months...She needed to be honest with herself. She actually was looking forward to getting to know Athrun Zala, the mysterious blueblood with the curse of baring a lizard skinned face. She was curious to know him as a person not a mere object to take a picture of. She wanted to shut off her thoughts about her purpose here, but then again she wanted to shut off her fast feelings for Athrun Zala.

* * *

Nicol glanced up at his destination, not entirely sure of what was to come during his short stay there. The red and brown washed out bricked building, located in downtown Orb, was in the corner between a vintage store and souvenir shop. It seemed to be located in an area where foreigners didn't know existed, despite the fact that there was a souvenir shop.

His eyes squinted against the hard hitting sunlight as he read a large sign baring _Allster's Place_ with what appeared to be white medieval where Nicol was standing he could easily slouch over and peer into the tall windows in the pub and check for his companions.

"Kuzzey, if I were you I would absolutely not be disappointed with attaining the opportunity to write Love Cards! If I were you, I would be jumping at the opportunity, and I would be getting a raise. Unfortunately, I am stuck with the birthday department...it's not exactly a great way to express my sense of creativity," said a man who walked straight past Nicol's standing body. The man, whose blonde hair was concealing some of his face opened the red door of the pub, and held it for a moment for his companion, who bared a pitiful expression.

"Rey, I've never had a girlfriend before, and the last time you had a girlfriend everything turned out so wrong, you were grieving for weeks and was assigned to do funeral cards...," said Kuzzey, a dorky man who looked as if he had not finished puberty.

Rey and Kuzzey walked straight into the pub, and Nicol heard a faint bell sound as the door closed behind them.

_Should I go in? I don't want to be standing here idly..._Nicol frowned, he was rarely alone in a place so public, he felt like a fish out of water. He was out of his comfort zone, he didn't feel like he could handle being alone. He was so used to be on Athrun's side playing music or having a conversation. The times he was actually alone was when he was running an errand for the Zala's and that was in the privacy of Manor. A sigh escaped his lips. _Maybe they will actually be in there. _He put one hand in his pocket, as he opened the red door.

The bell rang again as he walked inside the pub. To his surprise the pub was bright inside, but that was due to the sunlight streaming through the windows. As he looked around, his figure still stood idly, he spotted multiple glass tables with lounge chairs surrounding it, giving the place a modern feel. In contrast to the modern furniture, he noticed that the walls were still the same bricks from the outside, and the actual bar inside was made of wood which resembled a western appearance. He glanced about, catching glimpses of abstract art, while feeling the comfortable atmosphere.

"Stop standing there like a lost puppy, Nicol."

"Huh?" Nicol said, as his eyes widened to see his tanned friend emerge from a door beside the bar.

"Dearka!" he cried, as he ran up towards him. Nicol outstretched his arms for a hug, but Dearka laughed at him and deflected it.

"Dude, calm down. I know you've missed me," he said with a sly smirk, as he sat on chair in front of the bartender, "Look at you, you still look like a little kid! Come sit."

Nicol took a seat beside him, his smile unbelievably wide. His feeling of awkwardness and fear of being alone vanished immediately, "I can't believe it's you Dearka! It's been so long, I remember when you two failed to 'rescue' me from the Manor."

Dearka gave a heartedly laugh, his laugh making his eyes appear small. "Whose fault is that?" he smacked Nicol's small back, causing him to wince, "Buddy, you're the one who didn't give into our plans. You didn't want to escape!"

"I can not leave Athrun alone! I am his only friend, and I did have the desire of taking him with me. He has not explored the world yet..."

Dearka slapped his hand on his forehead, "Jeez Nicol, it would've been easy to get him to escape with us. I am shocked you're actually here right now."

Nicol shrugged, "I am the one who contacted you. But I contacted Yzak too...where is he?" His head turned around to find the silver haired man, but all he saw was a partially empty pub.

"That fool is running an errand for me," said a highly feminine voice. It was the bartender. She was a pretty woman with very angular face that was twisted into a scowl. She continuously rubbed beers glasses with a yellow washcloth, without glancing up at Dearka or Nicol.

"Who you calling fool, woman?" snarled a voice behind Nicol and Dearka. They turned around to see Yzak make a beeline straight towards the woman without sparing a single glance towards Dearka or Nicol. His arms were full of bags that kept creating a clinking sound. He settled the bags in front of her. "Look, I went out and busted my money for alcohol for you! And you're going to call me a fool!"

"Yzak, you nearly drank yourself to death yesterday! You were uncontrollable and you nearly hit me when I refused to serve you alcohol. I swear Yzak, I was ready to call the cops yesterday when you passed out," she grumbled, still not looking up.

"C'mon, Fllay," Yzak reached over the counter, and cupped his hands on her face. "You know I was stressed out yesterday. I came in with a bleeding nose."

"Stop it, Yzak."

A flash of anger resided in his face but quickly vanished as he pressed his lips onto hers. She stood there, without a reaction. She was still drying beer glasses. Yzak pulled away and glared at her, "Ugh, you stubborn..." He settled down in his seat with his forehead wrinkled in rage, while the bartender tried to cover up a small smile.

Nicol's eyes widened with shock and he exchanged glances with Dearka who merely shrugged, "Happens all the time."

Nicol briefly smiled, "I'm shocked that Yzak managed to attain a girlfriend that is all."

The bartender and Yzak glanced at him. Yzak anger seemed to subdue when he laid his eyes on him. "Nicol, your tool working ass actually made the effort to visit us today. My question is why."

Nicol grimaced as he saw the horrible red scar on Yzak's white face. "What happened to your face?"

"UGH, you tool. Car crash. Now answer me. Why is your tool working ass here? What do you want?" He grabbed Nicol's collar in a fit of rage, displacing his rage from Fllay to Nicol.

Dearka pulled Yzak away, "Yo man, lay off. Be happy he's with us." Yzak let go and slumped in his seat, still bitter. His rage was always so difficult to contain ever since they were kids, thought Nicol.

Nicol, who remained calm and collected as usual, breathed a sigh of relief and mentally thanked Dearka for not joining in Yzak's harassment. He remembered their days in the orphanage where Yzak always bullied Nicol for no apparent reason, with Dearka joining in. Their friendship was funny, it was always the three of them playing together but every time Yzak was mad, he relieved his anger through Nicol.

He stared at Yzak and Dearka with intent. He needed them to take him seriously; he knew he didn't need to try because he knew deep inside that Dearka and Yzak were willing to do anything to get their third wheeler back. "Look, I know this is very out of the blue-"

"Damn right it is."

Nicol ignored his comment and continued, "I need you two to assist me in getting Athrun out of the mansion on certain nights..."

"About damn time you wanted to escape!"

* * *

Lying flat on his bed, Athrun stared at himself in the compact mirror still with the same awe he had experienced earlier that morning. He grinned at himself in the mirror, but it wasn't the same grin he had when he made fun of his own face when he first got a hold of the compact mirror. Athrun remembered the first time he found the mirror. He was twelve years old at that time and had sneaked it out of Old Mindy's purse when she was using one of the bathrooms. Nicol had spotted him taking it, and his mouth gaped in horror, but Athrun ignored him. When Mindy had left for the day, Athrun stared at himself in the mirror, but not in horror but in amusement. He was amused by the green scales that flecked his face and shined in the light. Athrun had made silly faces in the mirror making him self laugh and grin wildly, while Nicol stood in the background shaking his head. It was one of those moments when he enjoyed looking at his face and didn't despise it the way he was supposed to.

At that moment, Athrun was grinning because his heart was swelling with excitement at the thought of Yula Attha being his one true love. Evidence was the reduction of scales on his face, he touched the spot of smoothness on his chin, the colour the same as his hand. Clear, soft and smooth, its touch resembled fresh skin. Yula was surely the reason why the scales suddenly disappeared right?

He had only spoken to her once and he was smitten by her edge and charisma. He admired her already in a short amount of time. Having to talk to her for nearly six hours straight was a pleasure to him, when he spoke to her he didn't feel like he needed a break, normally after forty minutes he would become bored of talking to a blueblood. Yula was different he believed, she took an interest in him and he took an enormous interest in her. He desired to get to know her better. She _had _to be his true love...or maybe he was only infatuated with her.

Athrun shook his head in frustration and scowled, No, he was infatuated with Luna Maria before but none of his scales reduced when he was seeing her..._Stop it_, he thought to himself. _You can not be in love with her already...but all evidence leads to Yula being the one to break the curse...your true love is the only one who can break the curse..._ He mentally screamed in his head while his inner arguments exhausted him.

Thankfully, a knock on his door disrupted the battle in his mind.

"Come in..." he said drowsily, as he slid the mirror under his pillow. He looked up to see his mother walk into his room she had an excited smile on her face.

"Yula is in the 'Meeting Room'," she sang happily. Any moment now, Athrun felt like birds would come sweeping out of nowhere to accompany his mom in joyful singing. "Did you know Yula was a model? She was featured in high fashion foreign magazines and she has a bachelor of arts in journalism? And she's working on her master's degree for music? I would just love to meet her parents!"

She rushed over to open up the large curtains in Athrun's bedroom. As she did so, Athrun covered his eyes to block out the sunlight. His brows furrowed in confusion. Yula? A model? Sure she has a nice body, heat rushed to his face at the thought of it. Bachelor of Arts? Master's degree? She never told him that... she told him she was in a band...

Yula can't be lying to him or his mom...right? He stood up, with an uneasy feeling settling into his stomach. Why was he so worried anyways? "Thank you mother," he said uneasily, as he walked toward the door that led to his side of the meeting room. "Thank you for approving of her."

As he sat down on his comfortable chair in front of window/mirror all the feelings of doubt slipped away. He slowly smiled as he gazed at Yula's sleeping figure on the couch, she was in fetal position and her facial features were relaxed, almost angelic while her mouth was slightly ajar. Athrun suddenly felt an intense desire to carry her off the couch and onto his bed so that he can also sleep beside her with his arms enveloping her. He shook his head still smiling, "What a beautiful creature..."

He leaned towards his mike and with a quick flick he turned it on. To amuse himself he wanted to frighten her out of her dream state, the same way he did the day before. He cupped his hands over the mike so his voice would sound larger when he spoke into it. "Wake up sleeping beauty!"

With a sudden jerk Yula's fetal position vanished as her body quickly rolled off of the couch and with a loud thud she came crashing onto the marble floor. Athrun gasped and abruptly stood up and ran out to the other side of the 'Meeting Room'.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I hope you guys enjoyed this long over due chapter (shortest one yet) I was going to extend this chapter but I decided not to and I thought that it would be nice to stop it here. Please review, I would love to hear your feed back :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to all that reviewed last chapter! I really appreciated it and shout out to Nina and IP Nightly for remembering this story after a two year (i think) hiatus LOL. AAnywhoooo, so I enjoyed writing this chapter actually until I had to figure out how to end it -.- I wrote most of this prior to my finals! (I did well on those, even though I didn't study my butt off)

SOOO I started watching Gundam SEED again, it was actually the weirdest feeling. A rush of nostaglic and love went through me when I was watching it. -sigh- Those were the days. I just stopped at the episode where Athrun and Cagalli meet! So awesome, and intense. I actually love the whole plotline, the whole problemwith genetic engineering and such. I am surprised that I got into anime again. But this anime was so impactful to me, not only because of asucaga but the complications of being at war as a teen. I can't even imagine!

* * *

Lizard Skinned Beauty: A Modern Fairy Tale

Chapter 7

An aching pain suddenly submerged into Cagalli's mind, her deep sleep nearly interrupted by the pain's sharpness. Her eyes struggled to open as she felt her body swiftly lift off the ground. She felt as though she was floating like a blind wingless angel or a ghost. Her sense of movement through the air was intensified by her lack of sight. Her drowsiness kept her in a dream like state as she felt cold air sweep her face, hair and the bare parts of her body. Her body seemed to ascend into the sky. She slightly trembled as she felt her weightless body lower onto plush softness.

A soft stroke tickled her cheekbones. The corners of her lips went upwards, she couldn't distinguish what was happening to her, her mind was cloudy and she was unaware of her deep dream state. Her head continued to throb though she was already used to it, the throbbing becoming barely unnoticeable to herself. She was slowly losing consciousness again, as she felt something rough gently brush her lips causing herself to feel an electrifying pleasure volt through her skin. Before she could even respond, her consciousness slipped away.

* * *

Shinn was quiet, his face appearing expressionless as he waited alone with Auel at a table in the food court. A sense of guilt resided in him as he glanced at Kira, Miriallia and Sting who were taking their tedious time approaching their table. The guilt that resided in him was not yet acknowledged by Shinn, he had been busy in his own mind trying to rationalize his actions towards Yzak. What he did acknowledge though, was the fact that he had ignored Cagalli's desperate pleads. His vigorous rage had taken over him at the sight of Yzak and Dearka. He was even more enraged that Cagalli was trying to restrain him. His lack of self control caused him to witness the rarely seen tears his friend actually possessed. To see her vulnerable once again had shocked him out of his anger.

Auel eyes peaked from above his novel. He briefly gazed at Shinn's expressionless face, then resumed to his reading. He nonchalantly commented, "You are ever so quiet today, Shinn."

He scowled, and clenched his teeth. Auel had the tendency to notice everything. He was watchful in ways that had irritated Shinn, and Auel always knew how to point things out without sounding arrogant or amused. He never struggled to sound non-caring, and because of this, Shinn and neither anybody else could say anything rude to Auel. Without anything clever to say, Shinn lamely resorted to a, "Yeah, I guess so."

Shinn had resumed to his way of suppressing his guilt, assuming that Auel was finished making his implied statement. He was wrong.

"Get a record deal. That will make it up to her."

Shinn jolted upright and furrowed his eyebrow at Auel, who settled his book down on the table with a peaceful yet with a touch of wild smile. With a narrowing of garnet eyes, Shinn said, "Do you know how difficult that is? I'm pretty sure Cagalli would rather be an underground band forever. And Kira is more desperate to become a journalist than a rockstar!"

Auel rolled his eyes and fanned himself with his book. "Shutting down my genius idea, why am I not surprised?"

Shinn folded his arms and glared. "As if you have a record deal Auel, the 'Lunar Ticks' have been rejected four times."

Auel seemed unfazed by Shinn's rude comment, instead he shook his head and with the same peaceful yet wild grin he said, "Actually, Durandal of ZAFT records signed us..."

* * *

It had not taken too long for Cagalli to awaken from her slumber. She was already stirring when she heard the calm plucking of nylon guitar strings resonating beside her ears. The soothing sounds tempted her to fall back into her deep sleep again. It wasn't until she heard a voice so unfathomable and lucid that made her want to fully become conscious.

_"Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding...fall into your sunlight...the future's open wide beyond believing to know why hope died...losing what was found, a world so hollow suspended in a compromise..." _

Her eyes finally opened to witness a man, playing the classical guitar, sitting only inches away from her on the four poster bed she realized she was resting upon. It took her a brief moment to register that the man sitting beside her was none other than the lizard boy himself, Athrun Zala! The first thing that came to her mind was _Quick take a picture! Pin him down and take a picture of his face and run away like the wind! Quick! _Cagalli hurriedly glanced down to see if she was wearing her leather jacket, only to find, to her distaste that she was only in her red v-neck. She shuffled to move her body only realize that her legs we numb from her sleep.

Athrun had heard her shuffling and he suddenly stopped playing. Silence replaced the beauty of his music. The silence, however, felt otherworldly and Cagalli paused to take it in.

She heard him take a breath. He then desperately murmured, "Yula...cover your eyes, please."

She was lost for words. She didn't know how to respond. She stared at the back of Athrun's sitting body. His hair, his short dark sapphire hair seemed to shimmer against the sunrays from the high windows nearest to her. She watched him swiftly get up from the bed, with his guitar in hand. He rested it on the stand close to her, his back still facing her. He walked the far distance towards his door, opened it briskly and shut it behind him, without sparing a single glance at her. His presence left the same way as his music did, which was abruptly.

A wave of compassion came over Cagalli. She somehow understood his eagerness for her not to see his face. She understood his fear of her actually _fearing_ his face. It was the same fear she had of him finding out that she was only visiting him for a simple photograph. Guilt was slowly growing in her, causing an unfamiliar heaviness to her chest. However, it was at that moment, she realized that he had her. He had her, the same way she had him.

* * *

As soon as Athrun shut the door behind him, he saw his mom approach him furiously. He braced himself for a lecture.

"Is she in there?"

"Yes."

"Has she seen your face...?"

He shook his head. His mother looked almost frantic, her eyes brimming with worry.

"Thank the heavens! Why does she seem to always fall when ever she's here? I'm assuming she was tired because when she was talking to me she seemed like she was in a daze! Athrun Zala, she is in your bed room isn't she? Make sure she goes back to the 'Meeting Room' as soon as she wakes up! Oh! If only Nicol was here! He could have escorted her to a separate room. She almost risked seeing your hideous face!"

Athrun's thoughts began to drown out the nagging sounds coming out of his mother's mouth, making her inaudible to his ears. His mind was muddled by his thoughts of Yula.

When she had fallen from the couch and onto the floor, he had rushed into the 'Meeting Room' without the thought of concealing his face. The moment he lifted her body off the ground, the sense of panic nearly caused him to drop her onto the floor. Luckily he hadn't, because if he had that would have woken her up to her full senses. He heard her groan (this had made his heart leap) and he looked down to see her eyes still closed while her head lazily lolled back causing the blonde strands, that were all over her face before, to fall back. He sighed deeply, never feeling so relieved in his life.

Athrun had spent some of his energy lifting her up ever so gently on the long spiral stairs. The heat of her body had caused his skin to become gooseflesh, he was carrying her body and the acknowledgement of it made him slightly tremble. _This is not a time to become clumsy_, he had thought to himself as he carried her slowly up the stairs.

A pang of shame caused his face to heat up as he thought about the way he examined her like a patient, once he had settled her onto his bed. He had studied her body, notably her exposed stomach (her red shirt was accidentally rolled up to reveal her pierced belly button) and his eyes had widened at what appeared to be a scarring to the side of it. As he looked closely, he realized that the multiple scarring was actually a curved feather slanted so that the curved part of the feather was facing the belly button. He had thought it was interesting; it was surely a tattoo in white ink. The white ink fooled him into thinking it were a scar...

His examination of sleeping beauty continued.

He had leaned in closer towards her, aware that his breathing had changed. His bright green eyes rested on her peaceful and trance face. He noticed the smoothness of her skin and the freckles that sprawled across her nose. He had not noticed her freckles before, but he smiled, thinking to himself, _While she has freckles...I have scales. _

She had shifted her sleeping position a little bit causing her unruly bangs to fall once again over her eyes. Still with a smile, Athrun had brushed the bangs away, his fingers then, without any hesitation, stroked her cheeks. His irresistible desire to hold her in his arms nearly made his mind go hazy. Within that haze he had thought of ways to hold her, to feel her body at his side. He had continued to stroke her cheeks knowing that that was the least he could do to touch her. He had not touched any woman before but he promised himself that he would not violate her personal space any longer. Suddenly, an angelic smile appeared on her face like a sun peering out of a cloud. Athrun, overwhelmed with adoration immediately let his hands crawl into her hair while he tilted his head towards her. Within the closing gap, his lips finally met with hers. Pleasure had flourished his entire being at that mere contact of lips but in shock of his own actions he had quickly withdrew himself.

"You! Put on this mask right now!"

Athrun's mind stumbled out of his trance, as his mom shoved something cold into his hands, "W-what?" he sputtered out, landing back into reality.

"Just in case...what if she wakes up hysterical and runs out and sees your great-great-great-great and so on grandmother's face! We can not scare her away! She is your last hope for breaking that evil curse!"

His brows crinkled as he scrutinized the mask that he was holding, it was bronze and metallic. It resembled a soldier's helmet but it seemed more fitting to the face. The shape of nose was prominent and so were the holes for the eyes. It was an impressive mask, he had to admit and it seemed to carry a renaissance air to it. "Are you sure this is necessary...?"

"I am _not _in the mood for arguing Athrun Patrick Zala! Just put it on and then you could return to your bedroom and escort her to the 'Meeting Room'! You could take it off as soon as she's in there..." His mother stole the mask from his hands and pressed it against his scaly face without giving him any chance to respond. The coldness engulfed his face but to his surprise the mask fit perfectly, as though it were made for him.

* * *

Cagalli was still laying on Athrun's four poster king sized bed. She could not bring herself to get up. Although she had panicked for being in his room, her thoughts reverted to something else. She was contemplating, contemplating on Athrun's voice. His voice seemed to echo throughout her mind, replacing the headache she had earlier that day. His voice was...beautiful. It was mature, masculine but expressive. And that song he was playing was unlike anything she ever heard before.

"He has a wasted talent," she whispered to herself with a sad frown. "He's stuck in this ruddy old mansion with a talent that people would die for. His talent is being wasted away!" She sat upright, her face still masked with a frown.

_ I need to bring him outside, _she thought. Her previous plan involved taking him outside, but only on their property. Previously, she wanted him to explore the grounds of his own mansion to experience the greatness of the weather and not to be locked up in his mansion like Rapunzel. She had discovered sculptures, gazebos, wild plants and even a river on his grounds! But she felt the need to abandon this idea and instead bring him to downtown Orb...

She got off the bed, with determination in her fiery eyes. "I'm going to take him to downtown Orb, he needs to show off his talent or at least have a jam session with us..."

She made a beeline towards the far door, embarrassingly pulling down her shirt while walking past the bookcases of records, CD albums, novels, music books, and geeky artifacts. Items she would have admired if she had taken her time. She didn't even take a moment to admire the forest of electric guitars and amps surrounding his overly sized room. Her determination was firm in her walk. When she reached the oak door, she rested her hand on the gold knob. _Wait...how am I supposed to find him if he left...?_

As though on cue, the door knob twisted from the other side and was pulled open by an opposing force. With her hand still on the doorknob, her feet stumbled over each other as she accidentally swiveled into someone, her head once again hitting something, notably a hard chest. Letting go of the doorknob to regain her balance, her hands clasped the arms of the person in front of her. While her forehead was still pressed against the person's chest, a pink blush spread all over her face as she acknowledged the person she was leaning on. It was none other than Athrun himself... _Oh God, _she thought, not daring to look up. Wait, hold on, if she did look up she would be able to witness the horrors of his supposedly lizard face right...?

"You are awfully clumsy today..." he murmured amusingly, his voice sounding metallic, and not as clear as it was when she was in his presence only minutes before.

Cagalli slowly peered up from beneath her bangs, the pink blush still visible on her face. With the widening of her eyes, she felt astonished and disappointed by what she was seeing. _A mask?_, she thought, _He's wearing a friggin mask! _She quickly let go of him, and without thinking she scoffed, "I'm sure that mask if scarier than your face, Athrun."

He stayed silent for a moment, and a chuckle came from beneath his mask. "Well, if I could make at least a thousand girls run away with my real face, I'm pretty sure this mask isn't scarier. Where are you heading? Are you planning on leaving again?"

Cagalli frowned, "Huh? Um no, I was looking for you actually...I really enjoyed your music...I just wanted to...you know," she shrugged, "Compliment you...I didn't get a chance to since you seemed distressed, " She smiled at him, with an eyebrow raised, noticing the deep sea green eyes that gazed out from the eye holes of his bronze mask.

Again, there was a pause from him. His mask aided him in looking expressionless, which frustrated Cagalli. "You didn't take anything from my room, did you Yula? I mean, I'm sure my guitars would be of your fancy," he said smugly. "Unless you were planning on stealing one but considering your clumsiness you probably broke one."

Though a little surprised by his confident composure, she couldn't help but smirk, "Wow, I didn't expect you to be so cocky, what happened to 'please Yula, cover your eyes you might see my hideous face'!"

His broad shoulders flinched.

_Really, Cagalli? Really? You're going to be that blunt? _She scolded herself,_ now you just made him feel uncomfortable. Way to go Cagalli. Way to seduce a man. _

"You're not seeing my face, Yula,"his tone stern.

Cagalli's jaw dropped, a shock seemed to bolt through her veins. _He's onto you! _She panicked once again.

* * *

Athrun couldn't help himself, he noticed the way her jaw was slack and the way her eyes were widened. Any resemblance to the sleeping angel he's seen earlier had disappeared to be replaced by a child who seemed to have their candy taken away. He suddenly laughed at her ridiculous expression, earning him a pouty glare. _Yula is funny, _he thought, _one moment she looks like a glorified angel the next a cute puppy. She's fun to tease. _ He laughed again at her glare saying, "Can't help myself, your facial expressions are hilarious! Anyways, we can continue our pleasant conversation in the 'Meeting Room'."

"Wait no!" she sputtered, "Honestly, I'd rather actually see a human standing in front of me talking than talking to a mirror. I mean right now, we're fine talking like this but your mask isn't any better."

"Like I said before, I am not taking off this mask."

She rolled her eyes, her arms still folded, "Can we have a change of scenery? Being in the 'Meeting Room' is like being in an interrogation room."

Beneath Athrun's mask, he raised an eyebrow, "I thought the furnishings were friendly enough. You did pick up my guitar and you sang a lovely song to me."

Yula stood there staring at him, staring right into his eyes. Her face was blank, and then she looked past his shoulder.

_Huh? , _he thought, bewildered by her actions. _She sure is confusing... _

He saw her purse her lips confidently as she walked right past him merely brushing his shoulder.

Stunned, Athrun was compelled to follow her. She walked down the corridor and was about to head down the stairs until he got out of his puzzled state and said, "Yula, the 'Meeting Room' is to the left of the stairs and hold onto the railings, can't have you falling again!"

She glanced back at him a smile bracing her face before taking the steps, "Thanks! But I'm going outside Athrun!"

"What?"

He heard her loud footsteps rapidly stomping down the spiral stairs, and he jogged over to follow her. Jogging down the stairs only a couple steps behind her, he frantically shouted after her, "You can't navigate your way through the mansion, this place his huge!"

Still jogging down the stairs, she turned around still with that mischievous childish grin of hers. "You wanna bet, lizard boy?"

* * *

_What the hell am I doing? _She thought, as her feet reached the last steps of the stairs and she was finally on sturdy wooden ground. Cagalli could hear Athrun's footsteps right behind her as she broke into a run, running through dimmed corridors with an abundance of ancient paintings on the walls. _Is there ever any light in this mansion? Way to make it gloomy. _She ran off speedily, turning at random hallways, nearly knocking over a vase.

She could hear Athrun's panting breath behind her as she swept pass another series of hallways. _Well, I'm guessing someone doesn't run a lot...but considering his body structure...he probably works out a different way... _Again, another one of her annoying blushes appeared on her face. _Ugh, Cagalli stick to the plan. Get him outside. _

Cagalli's chest was heaving, as she tried to navigate her way through. She was aimlessly following hallways that led to brighter hallways that led to even brighter hallways. It wasn't until she heard the familiar opening of a lock that she felt on track. With ears as sharp as an animal's, she followed the sound until she was met with a very brightly lit hallway and at the end of it...two wide doors.

One door was ajar, and a figure, or in Cagalli's opinion an obstacle, was standing there idly in her way.

"Hi Nicol!" she greeted as she ran towards the door flashing one of her most charming smiles (the one that helps her get away with anything according to Kira) at him. Without really meaning to, she shoved Nicol's boyish body out of the way, so that she could get past the door and into the reality of the outdoors.

Nicol fumbled to get up from the floor with a ridiculous and shocked look on his face. He gasped when his alarmed eyes met with Athrun's.

Heaving, Athrun exasperatedly yelled, "You let her get away Nicol!"

"YOU LET HER SEE YOUR FACE!" he cried. Then he noticed the mask he was wearing. "...Wait what?"

Athrun hastily rushed towards the door, with Nicol accidently getting shoved once again. Nicol promptly rubbed his bruised arm.

Before Athrun set his foot into the outside world, he abruptly halted, in surprise of himself. He stared outside feeling the light autumn wind brush his bare forearms. The wind then stroked through his hair as though they were fingers. Exhilaration fell through his body as his senses came fully alive because of this...autumn.

It was recognizable, the smell of autumn and the sight of its array of rusty browns, yellows and reds clinging onto the branches of the trees that surrounded his mansion. The cool air had made him feel like he stepped into another world. He felt like he almost stepped into a paradox. Autumn was recognizable and yet foreign to him.

"Is Yula heading to the gate?"

Nicol's voice aided Athrun out of his reverie. His eyes scanned the large decorated front yard for a running blonde. They followed the stoned pathway that led to the gate that prevented any outsiders from coming in. To his surprise Yula was not there...not there at all. Then realization knocked him in the head.

"I locked the gate Athrun! There is no way she could have run out!"

Athrun shook his head, grinning beneath his mask. "Trust me Nicol, she's not running away from me, she's trying to get me to chase her. This is some wild Yula chase."

* * *

There was a fork in the stoned pathway Cagalli had taken that helped her reach her destination. Her destination was the large forest field located at the back of Zala Manor. That morning she had explored the area, respecting the wondrous gardens and ancient sculptures that specked the field. She didn't explore so far but from where she was standing (which was not so far from the golden forest), she could spot a river behind the forest. The water was gleaming, and beside it was a large grey gazebo.

"I'll just wait here and bask in the beauty of nature," she said lying on the grass, trying to make herself comfortable as the blades of grass prickled her arms. She then made a face. "Ew, I sound like Auel..."

"Master Athrun, what are you doing? Don't you know you're forbidden from going outside! Are you crazy?" said Nicol, his voice pleading as he sped up his pace behind Athrun, who was rather walking speedily across the front yard on the pathway.

Reaching a fork in pathway he took the one leading to the back yard of the mansion he's never actually experienced. "I'm wearing a mask Nicol, and no formalities remember? Also, I dismiss you from following me. But you insisted to follow me anyways."

Nicol flinched and frowned. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about something. It kind of goes against what I was scolding you about..."

"Ah, Nicol contradicting himself? I guess nature does bring out different personalities in people," he said light-heartedly with a chuckle. "Maybe we can save this conversation for later, I kind of want to spend some alone time with 'the one'."

Nicol frowned at his choice of words. Nice way to mock your manservant with reusing the words, 'the one'. "Okay fine," he sighed in defeat, walking back up the path leading to the front of the house. He then called out, "Don't go over the gates Athrun!" _Even if you do go over the gates, then you would not know where to go. And this is why; we need to formulate an escape plan. _

* * *

"Fancy seeing you here"

Cagalli blinked up to see the shadowed form of Athrun standing above her. The bronze of his mask glistened under the small rays of sun peering out of the thin clouds. "What? Am I occupying your chill out space?"

She heard him chuckle, _that's a lot of chuckling he's doing today, normally my comments are ignored. _And for the first time that day, she thought of Shinn and a sudden ache hit her in the chest. _No, don't think about his stupidity now Cagalli! Focus on the task at hand! WAIT! How can you do your task when you left your jacket in the manor! Idiot! _

"Actually, I haven't been here before. But I wouldn't mind making this my 'chill out space'," he said as he rested his body beside her, his voice hinting a smile. Cagalli noticed that their bodies were merely inches apart and the thought of it caused a delightful but strange shiver to go up her spinal cord.

"Why did you drag me out here anyways?"

"So you're not always stranded in this ruddy old mansion of yours!" she stated plainly. Bold and to the point was just the way she was. "Besides, if the game of cat and mouse worked here, then I'm sure it would work when you chase me all the way to downtown Orb," she said smiling. She turned her head to gaze at him.

"You've got me there Yula." He glanced back to her and for a second she nearly flinched at the blankness and deadness of the mask but she didn't because she was caught in his deep green gaze that had made up for it.

"So come with me," she said, trying to make her voice sound gentle instead of demanding.

He didn't say anything but instead he gazed into her sunlit orbs giving her an uneasy feeling that made her want to avert her eyes. Yet his eyes captivated her to remain within the grasp of his gaze. He unconsciously brushed the hairs out of her face, his fingers leaving a trail of tickles down her temples.

"I would, if I could."

* * *

It was nearly two pm when Shinn, Kira, Miriallia, and Sting returned from Orb's largest shopping mall to their stuffy small apartment. As soon as they reached their place Shinn immediately rushed to Cagalli's room, his mind focused on finding her laptop. Miriallia and Kira had resorted to looking through the photographs she took when she was at Europe, while Sting experimented with new material for his band on the guitar. Auel, on the other hand, was attending a play alone.

"Where the hell is her damn laptop?" muttered Shinn, as he hastily threw the dirty articles of clothing from the ground. Cagalli had always been messy. The ground was littered with clothing and Miriallia's things. Even though Miriallia was staying there for a short while, Cagalli still didn't bother tidying up her room. That was typical of her to do.

Shinn peaked under her bed, finding mini stacks of CD albums and guitar picks. He scanned the area again, and he caught sight of her sticker covered laptop. He smiled to himself and pulled it out. He blew the dust off of it and turned it on, hearing the familiar jingle. He glared at the screen when it asked for her password.

"Great..."

* * *

"Thank you so much," Cagalli said with a smile as she stood by the gate with Athrun and Nicol. She had to admit, it was fun walking around the manor embracing nature while talking to Athrun about certain things. She noted that they had spoken a lot about music and how much music influenced them. He laughed when she told him about her death metal phase because he had that phase too. Those were their preteen angst days.

"It's nice talking to you, Yula."

Cagalli's smile widened, "It's nice talking to you too Athrun, and thank you Nicol for the nice lunch you prepared us. Sorry for shoving you earlier."

Nicol blushed and then handed over Cagalli's leather jacket. "Oh, no it is fine really. We will be seeing more you, right Yula?"

She gave him an incredulous look, "Of course, you guys are awesome! Oh and Athrun, don't forget what I said earlier...cat and mouse will work..." She winked at him, not knowing that it caused his cheeks to heat up.

"You should put on your jacket Yula, it's getting pretty chilly outside..." Athrun walked closer to her and his hands reached out to help her with her jacket. She pulled her jacket away from him with her eyes wide. If he were to assist her then the camera in her jacket might go off and then she'd be done for and her six grand would vanish into thin air!

Cagalli nervously laughed, "No, it's completely fine. My skin doesn't get too many chills when it's cold outside."

Nicol looked at her strangely and Cagalli bet that Athrun had the same facial expression under his mask.

"I'll see you guys soon..." she said, as Nicol pressed a button from a small remote and the tall gates swiveled open.

Before Cagalli stepped out she was caught off guard by the sudden warmth that wrapped around her waist. A blush spread across her face and she hesitantly wrapped her arms around Athrun's neck.

When the awkward but comfortable embrace ended they said their good byes and Cagalli walked along the road until she reached the car. She knocked on the tinted window and peered in to see a sleeping Meyrin. Mr. Eye Patch man opened the door and Cagalli sat at the back with Meyrin who had woken up.

Meyrin giggled, "Your face is pink."

"No, it isn't."

Meyrin pulled out a compact mirror, "Here take a look!"

"I'd rather not!" She shoved the mirror aside and looked out the window to see the trees rolling by, obscuring the view of the mansion. Her thoughts drifted off to the lizard boy, and for the first time that day she wondered why he was serenading her...

* * *

"Athrun, Yula left something here..."

By then Athrun had taken off his mask, he was sitting down on the sofa mindlessly playing guitar. "What is it?" he asked his fingers still moving across the fret board.

"A photo album..."

Athrun stopped playing and he gave Nicol a confused look while Nicol shrugged. "Guess she wanted to show you her life?"

* * *

**Authors Notes: **I hope you guys weren't confused with the flashback Athrun was having. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. And yay for Shinn in trying to redeem himself!

Anyways, I know this is horrible to say but...I'm thinking of pushing the envelope and writing a new fanfic... I've been getting inspired from Gundam SEED and other fanfics that are actually based off of war and stuff. I'm interested in created a fanfic based off of war. I find it interesting to see how teenagers are thrown into war and how they deal with it. I don't have much to say about that fanfic but I want to try something heavy hearted. I've written short stories that were heavy hearted but I wanna try a coming of age kind of fic with a touch of romance, adventure and drama. And of course starring Athrun, Cagalli and Kira! I already have a ton of ideas for it. I think it will be fun to write!

hope to see you in the next chapter! And please review (:


End file.
